Power Rangers Elemental Core
by Pie12345
Summary: When the Ion Hand Organisation attack earth it is up to five teenagers, chosen with elemental powers to step up and save the world, can they do it i guess you will have to see.
1. Character Profiles

Thank you for all the OC's sent in and here are the chosen ones.

I would also like to thank Gadget The Critic for all of his help behind the scenes :).

Here are all the OC's:

Name: Parker Welton

Age: 15

Ranger Colour: Red

Power: Fire

Weapon: Dragon Sword

Zord: Dragon

Facial Features: Brown skin, Slicked Black Hair, Brown Eyes.

Clothes: Red T-shirt, Blue Jeans, Red Nike Trainers, he wears are red necklace around his neck.

Family: No Famiy.

Background: His Parents were supposedly killed when he was born in an attempt to protect him, since then he has lived with the Police Captain, Officer Young and , he loves to talk and is always in trouble, he is not very smart, he loves football (Soccer to the Americans reading) and is captain of the football team.

Friends: Tyler La'Beau, Everyone Else

Job: Works at Crown's Arcade

What they want to be when they are older: A Football Player.

Name: Tyler La'Beau

Age: 16

Ranger Colour: Blue

Power: Water

Weapon: Twin Shark Staffs

Zord: Shark

Facial Features: Brown Skin (half African American, Half Caucasian) Black Hair, Blue Eyes.

Clothes: Blue Hoodie,Black Jeans,Blue Converse,Black headphones.

Family: Aunt Jennifer is 35 and a Teacher. Uncle Mark is 37 and a Tae Kwon Doe Instructor/Master.

Background: Tyler now lives with his Aunt and Uncle. His parents whereabouts are unknown. Tyler spent his early teens looking for them. Tyler was bullied most of his life. He now trains in Tae Kwon Doe with his uncle.

Friends: Parker Welton and Roland Rig.

Job: Part time Tae Kwon Doe Instructor or Part time Server

What they want to be when they are older: Computer Programmer.

Name: Roland Rig.

Age: 14

Ranger Colour: Green

Power: Earth

Weapon: Earth Spears.

Zord: Elephant

Facial Features: White tanned skin, Green eyes, white straight hair, A few freckles.

Clothes: A green hoodie, two "Knuckle" gloves, long trousers (one side has a messed up drawing of a dragon), navy sneakers, blue glasses.

Family: Dan Rig, 16 year old brother who works as a mechanic, acts as an ally to the rangers (And in one occasion, when roland couldn't fight, he became the green ranger. He gave the morpher straight back though), Rose Rig, 35 year old mother who works as an author, kind hearted and honest.

Background: As a baby, his mother and 3 year old Dan witnessed their old father more or less, blew up in a car crash. Well, he was told that, In reality he was blown up by the invading forces, and he told his wife and son to keep quiet about it. 14 years later, Roland is attending Raintime High (Just a name, don't have to follow it) and ends up discovering the truth of his fathers death.

Friends: Parker Welton, Tyler La'Beau, his brother, and Ella Sinta, a young martial artist.

Job: Student, unless helping his brother at the mechanic's counts.

What they want to be when they are older: Roland's always wanted to build robots, but he figures he wants to start small first, joining his brother in the mechanic permantly (no, not littearly permantley)

Name: Jessie Young

Age:14

Ranger Colour: Yellow

Power: Lightning

Weapon: Light Fans

Zord: Deer

Facial features: Straight black hair which reaches just past her shoulders. Deep blue eyes, pale skin and freckles across her face.

Clothes: A plain light yellow t-shirt, black skirt which reaches just above her knee, skin coloured tights , black ankle boots and a yellow necklace.

Family: Farther Kyle Young, Mother Lyra Young and older brother Jacob young.

Background: Jessie parents divorce when she was 7 years old. They share custody of her and Jacob. Her dad sihsigned her up for snowboarding lessons just a the divorce. She hasn't got many friends as she is bullied. Her parents maintain a good relationship after the divorce so they tend to go on family holidays.

Friends: Frank Jewels and Andy Clarke ( snowboarding lessons and school)

Jon: None

When do they want to when their older: Win a gold medal at the winter Olympics for snowboarding.

Name: Faith Tran

Age: 15

Power: Air

Weapon: Bow and Arrow

Zord: Eagle

Facial Features: round brown eyes, thin pink lips, small nose, pale skin, black elbow length hair

Clothes: a pink t-shirt that tuck into a black high waisted shorts and white converse

Family: Alex Tran (father, alive, 45), Brenda Tran (mother, alive, 43), Evan Tran (older brother, alive, 18), Xavier Tran (older twin Brother, alive, 15)

Background: Faith has always been neglected by her family. They pay no attention to her, and also, she is bullied by her classmates including her childhood friends. Faith gets depressed every time she feels lonely. Until she was chosen to be the Pink Ranger of Power Rangers Elemental. So, she promised herself to help others from being hurt like herself.

Friends: Roland Rig and Charlie and Sean (Charlie and Sean are Faith's childhood friends until they started to bully her.)

What they want to be when they get older: A Dancer.

Mentor: Tor, a "mana-being", beings that survive completely on elemental power, is knowledgeable, wise, and prone to the occasional wisecrack. Though he may be a lighthearted mentor, he has a dark side. He was once part of the villains, but after seeing the people of the past use the elements like an art, he shed a tear and vowed to protect this planet, sending his previous family off, and joining his new one. A few thousand years later, he disguises himself as Mister Moona, the history teacher, and begins setting up a base entrance in the school.

Allies: Beta 5, a rather childish robot that belives he is the king of all the robots. He's mostly comedy relif, as Tor built him in an act of despartation, but the good news is he's the most intelligent of the good guys.

Villians: Iron Hand Organisation: A organisation that "purges" planets they think will danger the universe, before they can. Lead by Gold, a shark-like cunning warlord who began this crusade when his son was murdered. His lieutents are Bronze-A bull like warrior who's rage is cruel and destructive (but he is anything but stupid) and Lapis-A ram like mage who is like ice, cunning, deceptive, and unforgiving, but can be like lightning if you provoke him. The footsoldiers are known as The Clash, metal and flesh hybrids that look half ant, half human. Most of them use their claws to attack, but the higher ups are armed with spears.

Villians Aliases: TEAR (Titanium Eater And Reaper), are a group of Masked-intelligent zombies, more or less. There's only 120 of them, but they swore alligence to Gold when he saved them from eternal damnation. He also has Sydney a evil teenager that goes to the school, Distructo and Meska, two evil villians sworn to Gold.

The story will pretty much start soon and the first chapter will be up soon.

Thanks, Pie12345


	2. Opening The Core To All Elements Part 1

Many years ago, when the world was formed, there were eight protectors of the world, they had all had elemental powers, these were, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Air, the other three are unknown. But then one of the elements had decided he wanted all the power the earth had so he could rule the universe, the other seven elements defeated him in a full out war, which had nearly destroyed the earth, with this done, the protectors holding the elements decided to hide their powers around the earth, were they would hope seven brave warriors would find them and protect the world.

What they didn't count on is that one day a seal holding the one that wanted to destroy the earth would be broken on a certain day, but the world has hope as five chosen warriors will step up and win this war, they are the Power Rangers Elemental Core.

Unknown Location

A man wearing a grey clock and grey trousers walked around hoping to find something.

Robot Voice: What you looking for boss!

The robot sneaked up on him and he used his right arm to hit it in the face.

Man: Oh sorry, Beta-5, but don't sneak up on me like that.

Beta-5: Sorry, it won't happen again.

Suddenly the earth began to shake.

Man: Oh no!, it's happening. He said with great concern on his face.

Beta-5: So are we going to teleport the chosen five to us.

Man: No, the man said with a mischievous smile on his face, they will find us.

In Space, a ship called the Ion Crusade, wondered around space and targeted earth.

Male Voice: So Gold, this planet earth has the elements on it are you going to go after it.

Gold: Yes of course you fool, Bronze-A, and Lapis-A, send down Magnito, he will destroy anyone in his way.

Bronze-A, was a bronze colour and had a bull helmet around himself, Lapis-A, was a Cream colour, and had a ram helmet, as for Gold, well he had gold flames, as armour around his body and had a hawk helmet.

Gold: Now go attack earth!

Bronze-A: Yes, Sir!

Lapis-A: Yes, Boss! Come on brother! Hurry up. The two had left and gold looked at a photo of a kid wearing red, he sighed and said.

Gold: I will find you soon.

In a house

Girl Voice: Parker get up now!

Parker: No! He had shouted.

He looked up to see the girl gone.

Parker: Jessie! Where did she go?

A second later he was covered in water.

Parker: Ok i'm up.

Jessie: Yeh you better be, get dressed we have to get to school.

Parker who had brown skin, slicked black hair and brown eyes, he got dressed and wore a red t-shirt with blue jeans and red nike trainers, he then looked down at a red necklace and opened it.

Parker: I miss you guys, although i never got to really know you.

Jessie: Parker, dude hurry the heck up.

Parker: I'm coming! Shesh when is she ever off my back.

Parker went downstairs and saw Jessie had straight black hair, which had reached just below her shoulders, deep blue eyes, pale skin and freckles across her face, she was wearing, a plain light yellow t-shirt, a black skirt which reaches just above her knees, skin coloured tights, blue ankle boots and a yellow necklace.

Parker saw two elder people and spoke.

Parker: Morning!

Male Voice: Morning Champ! Ready for the start of school.

Parker: No, Kyle I am not, and Lyra before you ask I didn't eat the last cookie from the cookie jar.

Lyra: Then who did.

Kyle: It was me, fine I did it.

Kyle and Lyra were Jessie's parents, I had lived here pretty much since I was born, my parents are dead and I have no family whatsoever, apart from this one.

A Male taller than me came in and said.

Male: Morning PJ, Morning JJ.

Parker: Morning Jacob.

Jessie: You do know our actual names right.

Jacob: Yeh, um sure, he chuckled lightly.

Parker looked to both parents.

Parker: He's joking right.

Both Parents: I hope he is! They both laughed together.

Jessie: This isn't funny.

Parker: Yeh we've been living here our whole lives, were is the respect.

Jacob: Shut up! We are going to school i'm driving you there.

Jacob was eighteen and was in college at the school.

Jacob went to his Black Convertible, and got in.

Jacob: Hurry up you two, we don't have all day.

The two, got in.

All Three: Bye!

Parents: Bye!

Kyle: It is a new term have fun today kids.

Lyra: Join the clubs you enjoy, again!

As they said that jacob drove off to school.

They arrived there 2 minutes later.

Harringdon Secondary School And College

Parker: Man, I really need a car!

Jacob: No.

Parker: Bu..

Jessie: No!

The three walked and said there goodbyes and said they would all meet up later they had all gone their separate ways to meet their friends.

Parker: Hey, it's my main guy tyler!

Tyler: Oh, hey parker.

Tyler also had brown skin, had shorter black hair, but had blue eyes, he was wearing a blue hoodie, black jeans, blue converse, and had black headphones around his neck.

Parker looked up and saw a girl getting teased on.

Parker: One second, i'll be back, he mimicked the terminator voice.

Tyler: Dude where are you going, he looked up and saw the girl getting bullied, and looked to see what parker would do.

Girl Voice: Stop it! The girl shouted as the two boys took her pink bag away from her.

Both Boys: Why should we, they both laughed.

Parker came over and spoke.

Parker: Hey! Guys! He had shouted to the two, Charlie and Sean, pass the bag to me ok. He said Calmly.

They gave him the bag.

Parker: Now go.

They had a smile on their faces and walked away.

Parker: Here you go faith, your bright sparkly pink bag.

He smiled.

Faith: Thank you, parker your a life saver, she said and hugged him.

Faith, had round brown eyes, thin pink lips, small nose, pale tanned skin, black elbow length hair, she wore, a pink t-shirt that had tucked into a black high waisted shorts, and white converse.

Tyler walked over and said.

Tyler: New couple alert!

The two stopped hugging and both blushed with faith blushing a bright pink.

Parker: Not yet man, he winked at faith.

Faith: Urm, ok. She looked confused and wondered if he actually liked her romantically.

Faith: Bye guys, u-urm t-thanks for your help parker.

Parker: Anytime, faith, anytime.

She walked away.

Parker: Nothing wrong flirting with a pretty girl is there.

Tyler: No harm done there man.

Boy Voice: That you new girlfriend, there Park.

Both boys turned around and spudded the boy.

Parker: No Roland, just a new friend, he smiled.

Roland, had white tanned skin, green eyes, white straight hair, and a few freckles, he wore a green hodie, two knuckle gloves, long trousers with a messy dragon drawn on the right side, navy sneakers and blue glasses.

Roland: You, really like faith don't you.

Parker: Maybe, I do, get a word in for me man yeh.

Roland: Yeh, fine, you owe me then.

Tyler: He owes, you big time.

The three had started laughing and the Mischief Threesome were back together, with parker leading them.

The thing is we weren't in all the same classes, but we had PE, Geography and history, all together.

We headed to our history class, when the best history teacher came in.

Parker: Mister Moona, we have you this year!

Mister Moona: Yes, you do.

The whole class cheered, then it silently went down.

The lesson went on and sir had started talking about an old folk story, of the elemental warriors, seven brave warriors, who all teamed up together, to beat the evil eight warrior, who turned evil.

I slowly began to see the dragon turn a bright red, tyler saw the shark glow a bright blue, roland saw the elephant glow green, jessie saw the deer glow yellow and finally faith saw the eagle turn pink, mister moona saw this too and gasped but nobody else in the class saw this change colours.

But what the others didn't see were two other animals glowing too.

The five had all sat next to each other, in this order, tyler, jessie, parker, faith, roland.

It was a nice Sunny day.

Parker got up and walked up to sir.

Parker: So what you are saying sir, is that these seven elemental warriors defeated evil, were they magic.

Mister Moona: Maybe, maybe not.

Parker: Man, I thought they was like the Power Rangers Mystic Force.

Tyler: Dude, you still watch power rangers!

The whole class laughed.

Parker: Dude, we watched it the other day.

Tyler: Oh yeh! Forgot about that.

Roland: Dude, power rangers aren't real.

Parker: I bet you five pounds they are.

Roland: Deal!

Jessie: Bro, you know you have lost right.

Parker: No! Never!

Faith: He could be right.

Parker: I am right.

Mister Moona: Calm down, okay.

Suddenly, loads of half ant, half man and were made of metal and flesh.

All the students looked up, shocked at what they were doing as they were attacking the school.

Parker looked up and saw that mister moona was gone, he then got up and ran straight out of the door.

Jessie: Parker, Wait! She screamed.

Tyler and Roland ran after him.

Faith ran out and then said.

Faith: He's technically your brother so come on!

Jessie: Great, now look what i'm being brought into.

Jessie then followed Faith outside, as they caught up to the other three.

Parker: He stop right there, metal-ant-human-flesh heads.

Thank you for reading the first chapter.

Read On :)


	3. Opening The Core To All Elements Part 2

Last Time On Power Rangers Elemental Core:

Parker: Hey stop, right there metal-ant-human-flesh heads.

* * *

Currently outside Harringdon Secondary School and College

Monster: And, who are you, you little brats!

Tyler: You take that back!

Magnito: I am the Great Magnito! I have to come to help gold... destroy the earth.

Parker: No your not.

Magnito: I'm not, and why is that.

Parker: Because we are here to stop you, we are the..

Jessie: Bro, for the last time we are not the power rangers.

Parker: A boy can dream can he not.

Magnito: Clashes, Attack! He screamed full of anger.

Parker: Attack, what does that mean, he asked confused.

Faith: It means, they are going to kill us.

Roland: Yeh, come on faith we can do this.

Parker: Yeh, faith, have a little faith, he winked at her, making her blush, we will take the fight to them, he exclaimed, man and women against ant-humans, we go fight by fight, win by win, and victory by victory, Charge! He shouted at the tops of his lungs, the five ran forward and attacked the clashes.

Parker, took on five of the clashes and kicked one in the face, and then dropped kick another, he used his right hand to punch another in the face and then used his left to counter the other and punched it's belly, he then felt a real surge of energy coming out of his body, it was red and then he saw, flames of fire coming out of his palms and used both hands to send out a fire blast which completely destroyed the last clash.

Parker: Wow! That was awesome, how did it do that, so many questions he needed an answer too but could not get it right then.

Tyler took on five clashes and he double kicked two clashes at the same time and then swung his right arm and knocked down another, he look up to see one gaining on him and he slashed the last with a drop kick, what he didn't see was another creeping up on him, he heard a sound of footsteps behind him, he turned around quickly and saw the clash swings his sword at him, tyler jumped in to the air and then felt a surge of energy coming from his body, it was blue, he saw that his palms had water around him, and that it wasn't stopping anytime soon, he then used his hands to direct the water blast towards the last clash, ultimately destroying it.

Tyler: How did I do that, he said to himself.

Roland ran off to see five clashes, surrounding him, he took a deep breath and sighed, he attack two at once doing a double punch, he then kicked the other with his left foot and then headbutted the last, he saw the last and then felt a surge of energy around his whole entire body, it was green, he turned to the last clash and then looked at his palms he saw a lot of grass and rocks in his palms, he then used his hands to target the last clash, and sent the attack at it destroying it.

Roland: U-urm, how, what, why me? He questioned himself.

Jessie had five clashes on her back, and then started to fight with real intensity, she kicked the first in the face, and then punched two the her right fist, she then kicked one with her right foot, sending it flying into a bin, finishing it off, she looked the last one straight in the eye, and then she felt a surge of energy engulf her whole body, it was yellow and then she saw electricity in her palms, she had a devious look on her face, and then smiled, she used her hands to send the electric shock at the last clash, frying it.

Jessie: Look, what my brother has got me into, she looked at her hands and tried to shrug it off.

Faith was having the most problems, the five clashes cornered her, and tired to kill her, then she grabbed the upper hand by using her bag, to hit one clash in the face, knocking it down, she then jumped on another, and kicked one in the face, when trying to get her, she then had got of the clash and launched her bag forward, towards the clash, it hit it directly, she then turned to see that last slash, she then suddenly felt a gush of energy, it was pink, and was going around her whole body, she then saw her palms holding wind, she then looked up to the last clash and gave it a cheeky smile, she then used her hands to direct the wind to the last clash and destroyed it.

Faith: Pretty boy+ New Friends=Trouble! She said aloud.

The five all regrouped and stood and looked at magnito.

Parker: You've seen what we can do, maybe you should run! He shouted.

Magnito: Are you five... He thought to himself, no way i've got to tell the master.

Tyler: We'll take you head on

Magnito: No but, I swear, to you five I will be back, for revenge, he was still shocked to see the clash so easily beaten, by by five teenagers.

With that magnito vanished in a purple light.

Faith: Were did he go I was just getting pumped up.

Parker: Same, but where did our powers come from, I had fire, tyler you had water, roland you had earth, jessie you had lightning, and faith you had air, wait he thought to himself, then said aloud, could this be the powers of the mystical warriors, mister moona, was talking about, to think about it, where is mister moona he vanished when the attack on the school had happened.

Roland: Maybe he was scared, I was, the whole school was.

Faith: Except for you, parker, why was that.

Parker was about to say why and then saw a map falling from the top of the school, it was a map called that had a location to a place called.

Parker: THE COMMAND CENTER! He literally started shouting, and cheered full of joy.

Parker looked back at the map, and noticed that it was nere, the school, what he didn't know was that it was closer than he thought.

Parker: Guys! He said, were going on a bear hunt!

That's it for part 2 guys, I hope you enjoy.

Read and Review please, I really enjoy hearing what you have to say.

Thanks Pie12345


	4. Opening The Core To All Elements Part 3

Last Time On Power Rangers Elemental Core

Parker: Guys! He said, were going on a bear hunt!

A/N: Sorry I had taken so long with this chapter, but here it is.

Tyler: That doesn't make any sense.

Jessie: There are no bears in London.

Parker: I bet you ten pounds there is.

Faith: Were are you getting this money from? Faith asked confused.

Roland: Good statement, faith.

Parker, looks at the map.

Parker: Look the map is located around town, so I guess we are going to find it.

Parker, leads the teens to the first of the three clues.

Jessie: It says, to find where it is hidden, find the hidden oak tree.

Faith: Wait a second! I know where that is.

Parker: You do? He asked clearly confused.

Faith: Yeh, I used to go there all the time though I am not telling why.

Parker: Ok! He said clearly intrigued.

Faith, made the others follow her to a flower shop in North London.

Roland: Seriously! It's here.

Faith: Yep! there it is.

The teens ran over and saw a note saying.

Mystery Voice: Well done, for finding this clue, but next time, in a place so full, wondering bags, from one long street to another, leading to a massive shopping spree, with lots of others.

Jessie: Wait! I know this.

Parker: Me too! It's...

Parker And Jessie: Oxford Street! They both screamed.

Parker: Let's go! parker and jessie literally dragged the other three towards the train station and took off for oxford street, once outside they saw, the sign.

Roland: Urm! the clue is on top of a building! He screamed.

Tyler: Guess, we'll just have to climb.

Parker: Oh very so high. He said in a posh english accent.

Roland: To get to our goal.

The three laughed, while the girls looked weirded out.

Parker looked over and saw the confused faces.

Parker: It's our thing, we made it up it's our slogan.

Faith: Ok.

Jessie: Your still weird bro.

Parker: Your weird!

Roland: Let's just go get the last clue.

The teens ran up to the top of the building and found the clue, it read, well done for finding the last clue, now one last thing you must do, time after time, you've been running away but truth be it, it wasn't all at the end, you may have found the clue, but that's not where I am though too, return to the start and fine what you are looking for.

Tyler: Wait so the place is...

Parker: At school!

The teens ran back to the train station and got on the train, the three boys had started dancing to uptown funk and then, the girls joined in having fun, they finally got back to harringdon train station, and then ran all the way back to school.

Parker: Were back! parker had shouted clearly looking for a hold of his breath.

Tyler: Yeh, but were is the entrance.

Parker: Wait, he started doing calculations in his head an then found a switch saying in abbreviations EC. He then pushed the switch and then, the five teens were all transported down from the middle of the school, to the command center.

Command Center

Jessie: Wow! Where are we.

Tyler: Don't say it.

He looked over to parker.

Parker: It's the command center! He screamed loudly.

Man's Voice: Well done, Parker, you unraveled the truth, and Parker, Tyler, Roland, Jessie ad Faith, well done for completing the quest.

Parker: Who are you? He asked stepping forwards.

Tor: My name is Tor, I am a Mana-Being.

A Robot, came out aswell.

Tor: And this is Beta-5, my Robot Assistant.

Beta-5: Hello! He said excitedly.

Jessie: Oh!

Faith: My!

Jessie And Faith: Gosh!

Both female's ran over to the robot.

Jessie: Aww, how cute!

Faith: Aww, it's so cute.

The four male's looked on in confusing as the female's stopped.

Tor: Anyway's, follow me.

With that tor, and beta-5, lead the five teens into a room with lots of technology.

Parker: Wow! This is amazing. He said.

Tor: Alright, sit down then.

Suddenly five seats, from Blue, Yellow, Red, Pink, Green, came out, and the five sat on them.

Parker: Why are the seats, warm.

Tor: They are heated seats.

Parker: Ok! I might have to sleep here once.

Tor: Let me begin, many, many, many years ago, there were eight warriors, who protected the Earth, they were called the Elementis, they all had special powers, called Elements, these element's were, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, Air, Darkness, Ice, Energy. They all lived, in piece and harmony, until one decided, that he wanted more Power, than the rest, he built up an army to attack the other seven and destroy, them the one with energy, tried to kill all of them but the seven outdid all of them and destroyed the army, and locked the energy, in a temple. Ages ago, that temple was opened, but couldn't be released and the one controlling energy, has been put into a body, his name is Gold, he has summoned, Bronze-A and Lapis-A to help take over the earth, and destroy it, gold, was the one from ages ago but didn't have all of his powers, but now he does, he is recharging his batteries, so he can destroy earth.

Roland: Haha! Why are we here then?

Tor: I want you five to stop the attack.

Faith: How are we meant to do that.

Tor: I want you five, to become, the Power Rangers Elemental Core.

Parker's face lit up, Tyler looked confused, Roland had a face of regret, Jessie was pumped up, and Faith was scared.

Parker: Wait, a second, I knew it, I knew Power Rangers, were real, and *Cough* *Cough* ROLAND! You owe me five pounds.

Parker held out his hand.

Roland: DAMN IT! He gave Parker, the five pounds, and parker put it in his pocket.

Tor: What?

Parker: We bet, if power rangers were real or not.

Roland: I was wrong. He said sadly.

Tor: Anyways, Faith, you will be the Pink Elemental Ranger, you are sweet and kind, and care for others, your Zord, will be the Eagle, your elemental power is Air, which you have used before, Jessie, you are the Yellow Elemental Ranger, you put others before yourself and love people the same, your Zord is the Deer, and your power for your element is Lightning, Roland, you are the Green Elemental Ranger, you are loving and careful of others, your Zord, will be the Elephant, whilst your elemental power is Earth, Tyler, toy will be the Blue Elemental Ranger, you are very smart, and can use your brain to your advantage, to outwit others, your Zord, is the Shark, whilst your elemental power will be Water, and finally, Parker, you will be the Red Elemental Ranger, and Leader of the Elemental Rangers, your determination and passion for anything is what puts you as a born leader, and you will always, do and try the best for the any team, your Zord is the Dragon, and your power for your element is Fire.

Tor: Any Questions? He asked curiously.

Faith: Do we have to do this.

Tor: It's in all of your blood.

The five teens gasped.

Beta-5 came in holding a tray, with five different coloured things.

Tor: These, will be your Elemental Morphers, these are called Elementerz, use and be careful with them.

The five took the morphers with their respective colour, they were all covered in their rangers colour, and have EC on it with their Zord on the face of it, then Tor, had told them to put them, on their wrists and they followed and covered, the morphers with their jackets.

Random Noise Coming From Moniters

Tor: Quick! Rangers, stop Magnito!

Tor: Good thing, it's just above us isn't it.

Thee five ran out.

Beta-5: They will be okay right.

Tor: They have to it's their destiny.

The five ran towards, magnito and then saw loads of screaming kids and teachers running, they had all cleared off.

Harringdon Secondary School And College

Magnito: Haha! The school will feel my rath.

Parker: Not so fast! He had shouted.

Magnito turned around the see the five teens.

Magnito: Oh no! Not you five again.

Parker: You betcha ass it's us again.

Magnito: CLASH, ATTACK! He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Parker: Split up.

The five all ran separate ways.

Parker, had run straight ahead and attack five clash he took out four with two punches, and then double kicked the other two, he then suddenly became, underwhelmed, by the last one.

Parker: Ow!

Tyler, had ran diagonally left, and attack one clash he kicked it, then punched another, the drop kicked, the other, two, after that he began to feel pain.

Tyler: What the...

Roland ran diagonally right, and fought off two clashes with a double kick then punched one is the stomach, then jumped in the air and kicked another, he then felt a bloodshot pain come.

Roland: Ouch!

Jessie ran to the left, and took on the clashes head on, literally, she headbutted, the first and then kicked another, she than ran to a wall and jump off kicking another two, she then felt herself picked up and began to feel pain.

Jessie: Why me?

Faith ran to the right, and attack the clashes, she then kicked one, and punched another, before double kicking another, she then felt a sword, swipe her off her feet.

Faith: What in the world!

The five were then thrown, kicked, punched, hit into each other, then Parker, got the idea.

Parker: Guys! Let's use the morphers.

Other Four: Right.

Parker: Ready Guys! He shouted.

Other Four: Ready! The other four teens shouted.

Parker: It's Morphin Time.

The five, then hold their morphers up in the air, as their beast appears and charges into them, covering them in their elements their using, then the suit appears as they wave their hand over their face, and their helmet appears.

Five Teens Together: Elements, Arise, Energize!

Parker, had Silver Buckles on each arm, and on the legs, with them being given a cap of red and white, wavy lines around the suit, two dragons, on the edges of the suit, and the helmet looks like Mystic Force, but with a dragon, and fire (A Flame) there.

Tyler, had Silver Buckles on each arm, and on the legs, with them being given a cap of blue and white, wavy lines around the suit, two sharks, on the edges of the suit, and the helmet looks like Mystic Force, but with a shark and water (A Tidal Wave) there.

Roland, had Silver Buckles on each arm, and on the legs, with them being given a cap of green and white, wavy lines around the suit, two elephants on the edges of the suit, and the helmet looks like Mystic Force, but with an elephant and earth (A Mountain) there.

Jessie, had Silver Buckles on each arm, and on the legs, with them being given a cap of yellow and white, wavy lines around the suit, two deers on the edges of the suit, she has a short yellow skirt and the helmet looks like Mystic Force, but with a deer and lightning (A Lightning Bolt) there.

Faith, had Silver Buckles on each arm, and on the legs, with them being given a cap of their pink and white, wavy lines around the suit, two eagles on the edges of the suit, she has a short pink skirt and the helmet looks like Mystic Force, but with an eagle and air (A Hurricane) there.

Parker: "Flaming Warrior! Red Elemental Ranger!"

Tyler: "Oceanic Warrior! Blue Elemental Ranger!"

Roland: "Rock-hard Warrior! Green Elemental Ranger!"

Jessie: "Storming Warrior! Yellow Elemental Ranger!"

Faith: "Windy Warrior! Pink Elemental Ranger!"

All Five Teens Together: Power Rangers Elemental Core.

Magnito: Oh No!

Parker: Guys! Attack!

The five ran forward, parker took on his last clash, and roundhouse kicked it in the chest, destroying it, then tyler, had attack his one and then jumped in the air and double kicked it, in the chest destroying it, roland, then jumped up and punched it in the face destroying it, jessie, had attacked her last clash, and then kicked it and then punched it in the head, destroying it, faith had lead her one away, and then attacked it, she roundhouse kicked it in the face, which destroyed it.

Parker: Your Next! Magnito!.

The five rangers, all at separate times, ran up to him, parker tried, to punch him, but got kicked, back, tyler tried, to kick him but got kicked instead, roland tried to punch him, but got punched in the face instead, jessie tried to double kick him but got kicked back, and faith tried to punch him but got kicked in the stomach, instead.

Tyler: Hey! Hasn't anybody, told you it's rude to hit girls.

Magnito: Has anybody to... Blah, blah, blah, I don't care.

Tor (Voice Communicator In Suit, Helmet): Rangers!

Parker: Tor! Is that you.

Tor: Yes, it is me, I installed a communicator in all of your suits, to communicate, with me, and beta-5, anyways, call fourth your weapons now!

Jessie: Ok!

All Five Teenagers: Elemental Weapons, Activate!

Parker: Dragon Sword.

Tyler: Twin Shark Staffs.

Roland: Earth Spears.

Jessie: Light Fans.

Faith: Airbow And Arrows.

Parker: CHARGE!

The rangers one by one began to, slash magnito, with faith, going first, by running and then jumping into the air and sending, a shot from her airbow and arrow at magnito hittting him, next up was jessie, who took her light fans, and ran at magnito, head on and then swipe her fans at magnito sending him back, then roland attacked maginto, with his earth spears, and then hit magnito twice in the chest, tyler than ran ahead and swiped magnito twice in the stomach with his twin shark staffs, then finally, parker ran ahead with his dragon sword and slashed magnito in the chest knocking him on the floor.

Magnito got up.

Magnito: This is it rangers, your done.

Roland: No you are.

Tor: Rangers, combine your weapons to make the Elemental Blaster.

Faith: Okay!

All Five Teenagers: Elemental Blaster, Activate!

First tyler, put his twin shark staffs at the side for holding, then roland put his earth spears, in the middle of them two, faith put her airbow and arrow, below the earth spears, then jessie put her light fans on top of the two, and then last parker put his dragon sword in the middle hole, between the airbow and arrow, and light fans.

All Five Teenagers: Elemental Blaster, Ready!

Magnito: Oh Crap!

Tyler And Roland: Ready!

Jessie And Faith: Aim!

Parker: Fire!

A blast with all five colours, and elements came out with before hitting magnito, the zords, came out aswell and then magnito blew up.

Parker: Elemental Rangers, That's a Elemental Win.

Tyler: Dude, you need to work on that.

Parker: I know that.

Parker: Yay! We won our first battle.

Tor: Well Done, Rangers, teleport back to base.

All Five Teens Together: Power Down!

The five teens then teleported back to the base, using their morphers.

Tor: Well done, rangers on a well deserved victory, but it won't be that easy next time, the opponents you face, will get tougher, and stronger, so be prepared, and you will have to train each day, to control your elemental powers.

Tyler: That was great!

Roland: Controlling our powers, cool!

Jessie: This will be fun!

Faith: Now, we can all be friends.

The five teens all smiled, and then put their hands together.

Parker: Power Rangers Together, Elements Forever.

The five teens then lifted their hands an jumped in the air, with tor, and beta-5 smiling, the five teens and laughed and smiled, and awaited the next challenge.

Thanks guys for waiting it, was a blast writing this chapter anyways, please read and review and enjoy.

Thanks, Pie12345


	5. Teamwork Is The Key To Victory

Hi Guys, I'm back with the next chapter of power rangers elemental core.

* * *

Command Center

Parker: Tor! Why are we here.

Tor: You are here, because I wanted to tell you, that it would be good, for you to do after school activities, to keep your fitness up, because aswell as training here, you will need to keep your so called, options about your future open.

Parker: Why, you tryna act like you don't know what it, means T-man.

Tor: T-man, seriously.

Tyler: There's probably going to be a new nickname each day man.

Tor: I heard, football and cheerleading tryouts are out now, you should all sign up for it.

Parker: T-man, I'm CAPTAIN! Of the school team.

Roland: He's right, coach said to turn, up to the trial but we are more or less in the team.

Jessie: Faith, let's do cheerleading.

Faith: Do I have too.

Parker: I bet you would look great, in a uniform. He winked at her, making her blush.

Jessie: Yeh, were joining.

* * *

Harringdon Secondary School And College

3:30 PM School's Astro And Field

Coach Tyrone: Come on boys! Keep it up, he shouted.

Coach Tyrone, is a light brown skinned man, in his 30's, and is 6'0 ft tall.

The boys are doing football drills, and training and then get into an 11-a-side game.

Parker, was playing as a CAM, in the 4-2-3-1 Formation, with tyler in the RM, and roland in the LM.

As soon, as the game started the three were already controlling the, game, then finally in the last minute, parker got the ball, in his own half and started running, he ran past one opponent as super speed, and then played a through ball, too, tyler, who switched the play with his right foot to roland, who with his left foot, slid the ball back to the onrushing parker, who then played a low cross into the box with his stronger and favoured left foot, were tyler scored, with his right foot.

The game had finished 1-0.

The boys were all celebrating the goal as the trial had finished.

Coach Penny: Come on girls, show me your cheer spirit, she said in a perky, voice.

Faith, and jessie did their routine, which impressed, coach penny.

Coach Carter: Well done boys!

Coach Penny: Well done girls!

10 Minutes Later

The coaches had put the squads up.

Boy's Football Team

Goalkeepers: Jared Crowley, Jake Hutchins.

Defenders: Alfie Jeffers, Harry Jakins, William Hawks, Donald Franks, Josh Nalks.

Midfielders: Parker Welton (C), Tyler La'Beau (VC), Roland Rigs, Aaron Rosley, Barry Mandly, Carl Danses.

Strikers: Zack Calvin, Ralph Hoshly.

The boys that got in started, cheering like crazy, whilst the ones that didn't get in were upset.

The board had said first, game this friday, at 5 PM.

Cheerleaders:

Faith Tran (C), Jessie Young (VC), Kelly Hawks, Sydney Volks, Chrissy Longsbrook, Tiffany Longsbrook.

The girls, that got in all screamed, whilst the ones that didn't were very upset.

* * *

Ion Crusade

Gold: Bronze-A, Lapis-A, send down a monster that can actually do some damage, this time.

Bronze-A: Okay, boss we will send down, Breaknon, he manages to break things easily.

Lapis-A: Let's go then brother, we've got a world to destroy.

* * *

Crown's Arcade

The five teens, were all at Crown's Arcade, a gaming, arcade, cafe, were everybody will go nowadays.

Parker, had bought the five victory waffles, with syrup, and they enjoyed, the meal until...

Screams were heard, from outside and they could see and black and metallic monster outside, shouting.

Male Voice: Rangers! Come out, come out, wherever you are.

The five ran out the back door.

Parker: Ready Guys!

Other four: Ready!

All five together: Elements, Arise, Energize!

The five quickly morphed, and ran out to meet the new threat.

Male Voice: Where, are these, multi=coloured brats.

Suddenly, a pink arrow, came out of nowhere and hit the monster, sending it tumbling, down to the floor.

Male Voice: Ow! Oh, there you are rangers. He smirked.

Parker: And who are you?

Breaknon: My name is, Breaknon.

Tyler: Man, these names are just stupid.

Roland: You can say that again.

Parker: Why's your name, breaknon anyways.

Breaknon: Because, I can break things easily.

Jessie: And how do you plan to do that.

Breaknon: With this. He sent out purple blast, of a weird energy at us.

Parker: Everybody! Dodge them.

Parker, managed, to get away, but the other four got hit straight away.

Breaknon: Why work here, is done for now, see you around, red.

Parker: Wait!

With that breaknon, was gone.

Parker, ran to the others.

Parker: Guys! Are you all alright.

Tyler: Yeh, were fine why wouldn't we be. He shouted.

Roland: Hey, don't shout at him!

Suddenly, some clash came down, and attacked the rangers.

Parker, used his dragon sword, to easily slash through, some clash.

The others, well, the clash has cornered the four, and instead of thinking of a plan, the four rushed in, to destroy, the clash, when one of faith's arrow's hit roland, in the back ad he groaned, in pain, and that's when it all started.

Roland: What, was that for, are you that stupid.

Faith: No, but you were just in my way.

Jessie: You three are just a distraction, from me destroying, all of these clash.

Tyler: Were, a distraction, girl have you seen yourself.

The four started shouting towards, each other and parker looked on in confusion, and sadness.

Parker: Urm, Tor, we have a problem.

Tor: Yeh, I know that purple, energy, was a breaking spell, so it breaks people apart.

Parker: Can you teleport, us all back please.

Tor: Yes, I can!

With that suddenly, the five core colours were all whisked away, in a bright light reflecting their colours.

* * *

Command Center

The four, were still arguing, when...

Parker: Guys, knock it off ok, we are all teamates, and most importantly, friends.

With that the four, teleported away.

Parker: T-man, what are we going, to do?

Tor: Well, parker at the moment, you will probably have to fight alone, as the others are not showing the teamwork and how it worked so well, before, but you are the leader, so you have an influence on them, so...

Parker: So, if I go into the battle tommorow, and nearly get killed, they are most likely too...

Tor: Snap out of the spell, and return to normal.

Parker: Okay, T-man, I'll try.

* * *

Young Household

Parker's Room

Parker, is sleeping in his room and then.

Parker's Dream

Parker, is walking around a forest, and then see's a bright red thing, that looks very different, to him as it is red and gold.

Parker: Who are you!

Male Voice: I am the Main Core, and what you and your team, are supposed, to find and just now, that I am very close, very very close, and remember, there is another core that is stronger than me.

Parker, screams a little bit and wakes up.

Parker: What, was that about!

* * *

Ion Crusade

Gold: Breaknon, finish them off now, there are all down, kill them!

Breaknon: As you wish Master.

Bronze-A: Boss, should we send in the g...

Gold: No not, yet, she's already down there on earth, helping us with our plan.

* * *

Outside Crown's Arcade

Parker morphed, was fighting off the clash, when breaknon returned.

Breaknon: Red Ranger! Where are your friends?

Parker: Where are yours. He smirked.

Parker, than ran forward with his dragon sword, and slashed breaknon until, breaknon, summoned his blaster and blasted him onto the floor.

Tor: Tyler, parker needs your help, breaknon is back, they are at crown's arcade, well outside.

Tyler: Fine i'll help, but the others better not be there.

Tor: Roland, parker needs your help, he is fighting, breaknon just outside, crown's arcade go now!

Roland: Okay, but if I see the others.

Tor: Jessie, your BROTHER! Parker, needs help he is about to be killed by breaknon, he is outside, crown's arcade, hurry!

Jessie: OMG! i'm on my way, the others better not ruin me saying my bro!

Tor: Faith, your b...friend, parker is in trouble, he needs your help, he is just outside, crown's arcade, hurry breaknon, is there too and is about to finish him off.

Faith: My b...what and fine okay, i'm on my way, but they better not fail this time.

The four other rangers, meet and were mprhed, they saw a tired parker on the floor who was about to be killed.

Faith: NO!

Faith, then ran forward, summoning her airbow and arrow, and started slinging shots, at the monster.

Breaknon: What, the heck is this!

Jessie, then used her light fans and threw them at breaknon making him fall over, then together, roland and tyler ran in together, and swipped him with their, earth spears, and twin shark staffs together, parker than got up and then striked breaknon in the cheast, causing sparks to fly out of him.

Breaknon: No, my spell, how did you break it.

Faith: Easy!

Parker: It's teamwork, and it works great when, you actually have a great team. They all smiled after parker said that in their helmets.

Parker: Guys, combine the weapons.

All five together: Elemental Blaster, Activate!

The blaster, was formed and was ready, to take down it's target.

All five: Elemental Blaster, Ready!

Tyler And Roland: READY!

Jessie And Faith: AIM!

Parker: FIRE!

Suddenly, a blast of all five colours came out of the blaster, and collided with the monster, making it explode, and destroying it.

Parker: Yeh, we won!

* * *

Ion Crusade

Gold: Bronze-A, Power up, the charger, now!

Bronze-A, powered up the charger, which was a massive blaster, it sent out a purple ray, which went towards, breaknon.

* * *

Just Outside Crown's Arcade

Breaknon's body got hit by a purple, light and then he strated to grow until he was 50ft tall.

Parker: Urm, you guys are seeing this right, so i'm not going crazy.

Jessie: Bro, your already crazy.

Parker: Tor, he's 50ft tall, how do we wait do we get our...

Tor: Yes, just summon, your megazords, and they will come to you.

All Five: Elemental Megazords, Activate!

Suddenly, five coloured, giant megazords, came out of nowhere, a Red Dragon, a Blue Shark, a Green Elephant, a Yellow Deer, and a Pink Eagle.

The five jumped into their, zords and were amazed.

Parker: Guys! I still can't believe, we have megazords.

Tyler: Dude, we literally watched Power Rangers, yesterday, again!

Parker: I know, but it still amazes me.

Parker: Dragon, Ready To Set Fire.

Tyler: Shark, Ready To Bite.

Roland: Elephant, Ready To Make A Noise.

Jessie: Deer Ready To Stampede.

Faith: Eagle Ready To Soar Threw The Skys.

Suddenly, loads of small ships set off for the zords, distracting them.

Parker: Guys, split up.

Parker's Dragon Zord, flew up and then turned around, to see ships approaching, him.

Parker: I wonder, what this does.

Parker: Dragon's Breath.

The Dragon Zord, then started breathing fire, as it, went towards, the ships it burned half of them down and destroyed the other half when flying down.

Parker: WOO! This is AWESOME! He screamed.

Tyler's Shark Zord jumped into the sea, and dove underwater, seeing the oncoming ships.

Tyler: This'll work.

Tyler: Shark's Bite.

The Shark then rose up and the had his teeth change into water fangs, and it bite all the ships.

Tyler: I am so using this more often.

Roland's Elephant Zord, ran towards a forest and then got corned by ships.

Roland: Okay, you asked for it. He smirked.

Roland: Elephant's Trunk.

The Elephant the had his trunk turn a solid, green as it started hitting and wacking the ships causing them too explode.

Roland: Oh! Yeah!

Jessie's Deer Zord, ran towards the street as then ran into the ships.

Jessie: Think, Jessie, Think! Ah Hah, this might work, actually it must work.

Jessie: Deer's Kick.

The Deer then jumped into the air, and kicked down three ships, and then stood up on the floor and kicked the rest.

Jessie: Sweet Cheeses!

Faith's Eagle Zord, flew upwards, and got corned by the ships.

Faith: I've got you just where I want you. She Laughed.

Faith: Eagle's Wings.

The Eagle Zord the had it's wings change to a bright pink and then it, sent out lots of bright pink wind's which destroyed all of the ships.

Parker: Great, Work Guys! Now Lets's take breaknon, down.

The five all rushed in and then, got shot back by breaknon.

Breaknon: Haha! You, will never, defeat me.

Tor: Ranger's Combine Your Zords! He Shouted.

Tyler: Okay.

All Five: Megazords Combine!

The Deer Zord and the Elephant Zord, had became the legs, then the Dragon had formed, the main body, and the Shark and the Eagle, had become the arms, the wings were half of the Dragon's Wings, and half of the Eagle's Wings, it was a beautiful Red and Pink Colour, the Dragon had all formed, the head on the Megazord.

All Five: Elemental MegaZord Ready!

Parker: WOO! This is awesome, our own MEGAZORD!

Roland: We really, need to get him a mute button.

Faith: Nah he's just fine. She said making parker blush under his helmet.

The Megazord, had five seats, with parker's in the middle, and faith on his left side, and jessie on his right, next to jessie was tyler, and next to faith, was roland, each rangers section, was their own colour.

Parker: Guys! Let's Attack Him Full On!

The megazord, then launched itself at breaknon, but then got shot back.

Roland: Call our weapon forward.

All Five: Elemental Saber, Activate!

The Elemental Saber, came out of the megazords, chest.

All Five: Elemental Saber, Ready!

The megazord, then began hitting, and slashing breaknon, and then he stumbled back.

Parker: Let's Finish This! He shouted.

All Five: Elemental Strike!

The megazord flew up into, the air and the sword caught fire, the megazord, went back down and it went sword first through the body of breaknon, causing it to fall down and have sparks falling out of him.

Breaknon: I'm Sorry, Master Gold!

With that, being said, breaknon finally exploded, and then the rangers cheered.

Parker: Elemental Core, We've Sent Him To The Sun, Good Work!

* * *

Command Center

Tor: Well done rangers, on your victory, and for succesfully using the zords and megazords, to destroy the clash ships and breaknon, and well done to parker, for not giving up, hey kiddo the plan worked.

Parker: I know right!

Faith: What Plan? She asked curiously.

Parker: The plan, to get you all back to your normal selves, if you all saw me about to get killed it would remind you of our friendship, and us as a team, and well it worked, so group hug.

All seven of them had a group hug, and was all happy and smiling.

Beta-5: You lot, were great out there.

All Five: Oh Thanks! They all said happily, that the battle was over.

* * *

Ion Crusade

Gold: I give you two, one job, and one job only to destroy the rangers, and you can't even do that.

Lapis-A: We are very, sorry boss, it won't happen again.

Gold: Okay, and it better not!

* * *

Harringdon Secondary School And College

Friday 5 PM

Football Pitch

Coach Tyrone: Boys! This is the first game of the season and it's againts faylow, we have to win it's a must win game lads, come on!

Everyone: 3, 2, 1! Harringdon!

The Players walked out, onto the pitch, the captain, parker, was first out followed by goalkeeper, jared, then vice captain, tyler, followed, by roland and last out was zack, the players had all shaken hands, and then the game was about to start.

Parker, looked around to see the cheerleeders, especially, faith, and jessie, cheering he also, saw sydney, give him a soft smile, followed by tiffany blowing him kisses, the cheerleaders, then started doing their, routine, he look around, and saw, tyler's parents, roland's parents, faith's parents, and his own family and well, jessie's parents, he then heard, kyle, lyra, and jacob, all mouth to him go on son, you can do it!

The referee blew, his whistle, the first 45 minutes, was dominated by harringdon, but they just couldn't score, the second half started and we were in the 85th minute stll at 0-0, faylow, had defended well, then parker, was running with the ball and got fouled, he got up and shuved the other player, leading to the crowd, to get pumped up, the other players all got involved and it lead to a massive fight, the referee stopped it and booked both, parker, and the other player.

Jacob: Yeah! Don't mess, with my little bro!

Kyle: Come on Son!

Lyra: You can do it parker, we all believe in you!

It was now, the 95th minute, there was six added minutes, because of the fight, but our keeper, jared threw the ball out to me, I touched it down, and ran, I passed it too zack, who held the ball and waited for support, he then passed it with his right foot to roland, who then played a through ball with his left foot too tyler, who ran with the ball and then did a low cross with his right foot, to the edge of the box, and then I came running in a full speed and used my left foot to shoot into the middle of the goal, the ball had gone into the net and I had turned around.

I had scored, the winning goal.

The crown started cheering like we had one, the league, it was crazy, everybody from the home supporters was off of their seats cheering, whilst the away fans, were quiet, I had ran to the byline, in the middle and slid on my knees, tyler, then hugged, me from behind. and then roland, jumped on us, then so did zack, and then jared, jumped on too, the whole team had bundled on top of me then, and we were all screaming, "Yeah!", and "Come On!", I saw the huge smiles on jessie and faith's faces, I ran over too the two, and hugged them both, individually, and then ran back on too the pitch, after that the referee blew his whistle, and the home fans went crazy!

The home fans started cheering, like mad again, and then faith ran on the pitch and hugged me again, followed by jessie, who hugged me, and the whole cheer squad, who in turn hugged me, I had then switched my shirt with one of the opponents, after the game, and I was voted man of the match. In my interview I had said, "You know, it was a brilliant team, effort you know we should the real bond a determination to fight threw until the end". After, the game the coach said.

Coach Tyrone: Well done, lads! What a performance, now I don't expect this every week, but you know you guys have it in you aal, and well done captain fantastic, for scoring the first goal, of the season, and this win puts us first in the league, the whole changing room erupted into cheer.

Coach Penny: Girl's you were outstanding, you kept the crowd, going and supporting the boys team today, well done, also I think, there's a romance, between captain of the football team, parker, and captain of the cheer squad, faith.

Faith: Wait! I'm captain of the cheer squad. She smiled.

Coach Penny: Yeah! She said.

Jessie: Well done! Faith, you deserved it. She said smiling.

Before, everybody, left they handed out the football jacket's and the cheer jacket's to the member's of the teams.

Coach Tyrone: Now Both Captain's from each...

Coach Penny: Team have something, to say.

Parker: Hi, my name is, Parker, I just wanted to say that I hope you all enjoyed, the game today and that I hope you support both teams in all of our matches home and away this season, as captain of the football team I want to lift the league trophy, and beat our rivals, handon, too it.

Faith: Hi, my name is, Faith, I just wanted to say thank you for showing both teams, the support and love today that some people don't have it makes us as a community feel better, and it brings us all together, and as captain of the cheer squad, we want you to come too all of the games this season to support our teams, and make sure, we end the season, victorious.

The crowd, erupted into a loud cheer.

The five teens meet up and said goodbye to each other, and so did the parents, the five ended up having a group hug, all happy that they won today, and that parker had scored the winning goal, and that the school is first in the league.

* * *

Ion Crusade

Gold: Girl! Are you ready, to help me destroy, the rangers!

Girl's Voice: Of course, I do, I especially want to take out the red one! She said deviously.

* * *

Well guys that's it for this chapter please read and review, I enjoy all of your comments thank you.

Thanks, Pie12345


	6. Dancing With Romance

Hey Guys, this is just a filler episode, but it will play a part in another storyline.

* * *

Young Household

Parker, and jessie, were in parker's room, then.

Parker: Hey, urm jessie.

Jessie: Yes, parker.

Parker: You know faith, urm do you think she likes me.

Jessie: She obviously does, why?

Parker: Well, you see, the school's welcome back to school dance, is this friday, and I wanted to ask her to be my, date and then my girlfriend. He said.

Jessie: OMG! You totally love, her!

Parker: Shut up!

Jessie: Parker's in love with faith, parker's in love with faith.

Parker: J, I will hurt you.

The two then started bickering, when jacob came in.

Jacob: What's all this noise?

Jessie: Parker, is in love with faith.

Jacob: Dude, seriously!

Parker: Yes!

Jacob: Yes! Bro I knew you had it in you, and well at least your going to have a girlfriend, before j gets a boyfriend.

Jessie: Hey! Why you...

The two boys laughed, whereas jessie looked upset and angry, she then began to chase the two boys throughout the house.

* * *

Tran Household

Faith, was home alone when she heard a knock on her door.

She opened the door, to see tyler and roland.

Faith: Guys, how comes your here?

Roland: Well, were all friends aren't we.

Faith: Okay! Come in.

The two boys entered and went into the living room, which had a big flat screen tv, a massive couch, and a couple of chairs.

Tyler: So, we wanted to ask you a question.

Faith: Okay. She said intrigued.

Roland: Do you like...

Tyler: Parker.

Faith: Urm, well the thing, is well urm, yes I do like him. She said blushing.

Tyler: Faith loves parker, faith loves parker.

Faith: Yeh, I love him so what!

Roland: This is great, the school dance is this friday, I think he'll want to take you to it as his date and girlfriend.

Faith: That's great news. She exclaimed.

Faith: But, first thing's first, we are power rangers and a relationship could favor the enemies, and they could tear us apart.

Roland: So your not sure.

Tyler: Really?

Faith: Yes, i'm sure.

The door bell rung again and faith, opened the door, it was roland's older brother, Dan.

Dan: Hi, is roland here?

Faith: Yeh, he is, come in.

The two had entered the living room.

Dan: Hi, bro, hey tyler.

Roland: Hey man.

Tyler: What's up.

Dan: Have you guys heard about, the dance this friday I really want to take a pretty girl to it.

Dan: Hey, faith your pretty cute.

Faith Smiled.

Tyler: Oh No.

Roland: NO!

* * *

Friday 8:30 PM

Young Household

The three boys, were about to leave for the school dance, parker wore a black suit with a red tie, tyler wore a black suit with a blue tie, roland wore a black suit with a green tie, jessie had left earlier to go meet at faith's house.

Parker: Jac, hurry up let's go!

Lyra: Aww, you three look so handsome. She said hugging parker.

Parker: Thanks, mom.

Kyle: Have fun kids.

Roland: Don't worry we will.

Tyler: Alright, bye.

Jacob: Alright, i'm ready let's go, jacob was wearing a black suit and a orange tie.

The four boys left for jacob's car and drove off.

* * *

Tran Household

The two girls, were about to leave, for the school dance, jessie was wearing a bright yellow dress, and faith was wearing a bright pink dress.

The doorbell rung, and faith answered it.

Faith: Oh hi dan.

Dan, was wearing a black suit and had a white, tie.

Dan: Hey, you look beautiful.

Faith: Thanks, and you look great.

Dan smiled.

Jessie: Urm, why is dan here?

Faith: Dan is my date.

Jessie: WHAT? She literally screamed.

Faith: Yeh, we was here the other day, and he asked me, and I said yes.

Jessie: But, what about parker. She whispered to faith.

Faith: Oh, he never asked me, she said clearly heartbroken and upset.

Jessie: He phoned, you like ten times, I would know I was with him.

Dan: Oh, oh well let's go then girls, the taxi awaits us.

Dan, lead the two girls to the taxi, and they drove off to the school.

* * *

Harringdon Secondary School And College

Main Hall 9 PM

The four boys, had arrived and gotten out, they said hello to a few people outside, and walked inside.

The hall was great, it had lights everywhere, which made it like a proper dance.

Parker: Wow, this is great!

Jacob: Yeh, it is so, park were's your girl?

Parker: I don't know I phoned, her like ten times and she didn't pick up, me and jessie were confused.

Tyler: Well,urm...

Roland: Urm, well the thing is...

Parker, realised the two were hiding something from him.

Parker: Alright, what are you two hiding from me?

Roland: You know, for a person that is not the best in school, if you realised some stuff in school like you did now, you would be an A* Student.

Tyler: What, parker he is right.

Parker: Alright, spill it.

Just then jessie, had walked in and walked fastly over too parker.

Parker: Wow! Jessie you look great.

Jessie: Thanks, you look dashing yourself.

Tyler: Jessie, you look stunning.

She blused.

Roland: Jessie, you look amazing.

She blushed again.

Jacob: Woo, is that my sister or, a new Victoria Secret's Model.

Jessie: Aww, thanks bro.

She smiled.

Jessie: Anyways! Parker I wanted to tell you that...

Just right then, faith came in and looked beautiful, parker was about to walk over to her and then he was it, he could feel his heart being stabbed right then, as he saw faith holding, hands with dan.

Jessie: Parker, i'm really sorry, but dan's her date.

Parker: Wow, I mean, well that's a bummer. He smiled, and then tears started coming out of his eyes, he started crying.

Parker: Did, you two know about this?

Tyler: What, us. He said in a weird voice.

Roland: Okay, we knew but he told us not to tell anyone, and we knew it would upset, you.

Parker: Okay, guys whatever, let's just forget this happened okay.

Jacob: Bro...

At that point something came over parker, he snapped.

Parker: I SAID ENOUGH OKAY, FORGET IT! He shouted, making the whole room look at him.

Parker, than ran, tiffany tried to stop him but to no avail.

Tiffany: Parker! Honey, wait. She shouted.

But parker, was long gone.

Faith, walked over to the others with dan.

Faith: Hey, guys what's wrong with parker.

Jacob, then squared up to dan.

Jacob: Hey, pal do us all a favor, and beat it. He said with anger in his voice.

Dan, than ran off to his his friends.

Faith: Hey! What was that for? He said bitterly.

Jacob: That, was because, you and him upset parker, he dosen't trust a lot of people, yet he let you in and liked you, it's very hard for him to trust people, he's been through a lot.

Faith: So? And what do you mean he's been through a lot, and why doesn't he trust people?

With that said, the four remained quiet.

Jessie: Yeh, well basically so, parker phoned you like ten times to ask you to the dance and to be his girlfriend, and you didn't pick up, but it's obvious now you ignored his calls because you already had a date, isn't it.

Faith: Yeh, she said, feeling guilty.

Tyler: Faith, the other day you said you loved parker, and now your with a different guy.

Faith: He had his chance, and he blew it.

Roland: But, you love him.

Jessie: And he loves you too.

Faith: Not anymore. She said tearing up.

Jessie: Just go talk to him okay.

Faith: Okay, with that faith walked off.

Parker had ran to the music room were he stopped, he picked up a guitar and started to sing.

Parker: Basically, I fell in love, only to feel it ripped out again, nobody know how I feel, this is why I do not tell. Now, I have a broken heart...

He then heard footsteps, and stopped playing guitar and singing.

Sydney: Wow, you have a good voice, who else knows?

Parker: No one, he said looking down.

She waled over to him and sat down on the couch next too him.

Parker: What? He said sadly.

Sydney: Look, I saw you run out, and I wanted to see if you were okay, parker, okay.

Parker: Thanks, but i'm not okay, it's, it's...

Sydney: Faith, isn't it, she was supposed to be your girl and then dan stole her from you.

Parker: Yeh, that's about right.

Just then faith, walked in and the saw the two talking she felt upset at the sight of it.

Parker, and sydney both looked up to see faith, at the door, sydney got up.

Sydney: Well i'll leave you two too talk okay, and parker, don't be afraid to show off your talent.

With that said, sydney had left, but before she had said to faith.

Sydney: Be nice to him, okay.

Faith: Okay.

Faith: Look, parker i'm sorry that I...

Parker: No faith, i'm sorry I wasted time getting to know, you, i'm sorry for all of those things, because you broke my heart so now it's hard to feel, look i'm saying right here and right, now we don't talk to each other in school or out of school, we are no longer friends okay, we are only talking if it is related to ranger stuff okay, you got that, or do you want me to break it to you instead.

Faith: I'm so sorryyy, parker I really am, I did love you okay, but you clearly don't anymore and please tell me you don't mean any of that.

Parker: I'm sorry faith, but it's all true, now let's just go and enjoy our night away from each other.

Faith, then started to cry, and parker walked out, and started to cry again.

Parker And Faith: Why did I have to fall in love, why me?

With that, the two walked back into the hall and had a fun time with their friends.

* * *

Thanks, guys this chapter brang out a lot of emotions, and well I really enjoyed it.

Please read and review, I love your comments.

Thanks, Pie12345


	7. Wait We Have SuperPowers!

Hi guys, i'm back with another chapter of power rangers elemental core, and I think you'll find this one really cool.

* * *

Command Center

Tor, was walking around checking the computers.

Beta-5: I think we need some more help, in the command center.

Tor: Yeh, but who?

Beta-5: Oh, I think, the rangers might know someone.

Tor: Okay.

Beta-5: When do you think their powers will kick in.

Tor: Honestly, beta-5 I don't know and i'm kind of scared.

* * *

Ion Crusade

Gold: Bronze-A, send up the girl and speeder.

Bronze-A: Okay, boss!

Bronze-A, returned with his brother Lapis-A, speeder and wait...

Gold: Ah, sydney I hope the plan is going well.

Sydney: It is I have gained the red ranger's trust.

Lapis-A: That, is good.

Speeder: Now, were do I come in?

Gold: Basically, I want you to tire the rangers out so it will be easy for you to destroy them.

Speeder: Okay, now i'm going to go.

* * *

Young Household

The gang and jacob, were sitting around in the living room talking and watching tv, when jacob changed it over from the power rangers super megaforce, too the news.

Parker: Hey, we was watching that!

Jacob: Hey, guys look at this.

Their was a news reporter showing action of the rangers defeating magnito, and breaknon.

The News Reporter: Over, the last few days a new evil has arose and is trying to take over the world, but power rangers are real and they call themselves the power rangers elemental core, the five power rangers are strong and even have their own megazord and are helping to keep the world safe, and for that we wish you the best!

The five, were happy that people felt safe and that they were famous although their identities were kept safe.

Suddenly, the five morphers went off and the five got up and left.

Jacob: Hey, were are you going?

Parker: Out, man don't worry.

Jacob: Okay, park and keep jessie safe, and by the way you have a great voice.

Parker, looked shocked as he knew about his hidden talent.

Parker: I will, and how did you know?

Jacob: We live in the same house.

Parker: Touche.

With that the five left and teleported to the command center.

* * *

Command Center

The five teleported in.

Parker: So, what's up?

Tor: So, I see the news has made you famous.

Faith: Cut, to the chase t-man.

Parker: Don't be rude, faith.

Beta-5: Calm down.

Tor: ENOUGH! You two, the two had then stopped arguing, basically now that you are all rangers, your body's may have various side effects.

Roland: What, kind off side effects.

Beta-5: We don't know yet.

Jessie: Could it kill us.

Tor: No.

Tyler: But, it could hurt us.

Beta-5: Yes.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

Tor: Rangers, his name is speeder and you know where he is.

Parker: How do you kn...

Tor: Don't ask stupid questions.

Roland: Anyways, let's go.

The five had then left.

Beta-5: You should tell them, you know.

Tor: I will, when i'm ready.

Beta-5: But, parker will try and find out.

Tor: I will just get something else, stuck in his head.

* * *

Outside Crown's Arcade

Speeder was running around outside, crowns arcade waiting for the rangers.

Parker: Speeder, stop right there.

Speeder: Ah, rangers, took you long enough, why are you so slow.

Faith: Shut up!

Speeder: Ah, feisty pink one, were has all this anger come from?

Parker: Be quiet!

Speeder: Ah, so he is the one that has made you angry.

Parker: SHUT UP, parker had shouted.

Speeder, was all grey, and had metallic armor around him with a yellow bolt on his helmet.

Speeder: Let's start this event, shall we.

Speeder, than ran around us five at super speed and then slashed us all making us fall to the ground, the five than stood up in pain.

Roland: Guys, let's morph.

Parker: Ready!

Other four: Ready!

Parker: It's Morphin Time!

All Five: Elements, Arise, Energize!

With that, the five were morphed and called out their weapons and ran at speeder.

Speeder, easily dodged all their attacks, and then ran again at full speed this time he had ran at parker and punched in the chest, sending him into a pile of bags and garbage.

Jessie: Parker! No!

Tyler: Parker!

Speeder: Well, know that there are only four of you left this shall be easy.

Parker got up.

Parker: No! Leave them alone, don't hurt them hurt me.

Speeder: Now, were's the fun in that, and i'll start with pinky.

Speeder, than ran at full speed and slashed faith, with his sword sending her to the floor.

Parker: Faith!

Roland: Oh No!

Parker: Enough, speeder stop.

Speeder: Make, me red.

With that, then said he ran at faith again, just as she got up and slashed her making her fall again.

Parker: Enough!

Speeder, than ran again at faith and powered up his sword, hitting her in the chest and then making her fall on the ground again.

Parker: I SAID ENOUGH! Parker Shouted.

Then, something snapped in parker, his body felt a huge adrenaline rush, and his eyes turned red for a moment.

Speeder: Your going to have to catch me.

Parker: Fine, I will.

Parker, than started to run faster than the flash and then he caught up too speeder and with his dragon sword, striked him in the chest, making speeder fall.

Speeder: Could, it be another speedster?

With that, speeder ran off.

Parker turned around to see the others look shocked.

Parker: Guys, I have superspeed, he said scared, he then smiled.

Parker: Race, you back tot the command center.

With that parker super sped away and the others teleported to base.

* * *

Command Center

The four teleported back to base.

Tyler: Urm, did you see that parker has superspeed.

Tor: I know! He said with a calmed voice.

Faith: Were is parked anyways.

They all turned around to see parker, was already there before the four and that he had pineapple juice in his hand.

Parker: What, took you guys so long.

Jessie: Alright, this is not fair he is going to abuse his powers, and what do we get?

Tor: Well, this is the side effects I was talking about, superpowers, and we now know that your powers, are the ones the elemental warriors had, parker you have superspeed, tyler you can make force fields, roland you have super strength, jessie you can fly, and faith you have magic, and can turn invisible because of it. These will take time to get used to but with training them and controlling your elements it will be made easier.

Tyler: We, haven't even got our powers yet though?

Faith: Yeh, only parker has got his.

Parker: That was because, something came over me.

Tyler: Your adrenaline, must have been really high.

Parker: It, was! I found something worth fighting for.

Jessie smiled knowing that parker was talking about faith.

Parker: I am literally going to run everywhere, gold won't know what hit him.

Tyler: So I can, protect people from oncoming objects and threats, awesome!

Roland: I can crush, anything well this is going to be fun.

Jessie: I can, fly this is wicked!

Faith: I have, so I can do spells and turn invisible, so I can make someone disappear. She smirked.

Tor: Yes, to all of those and guys we can't do all this stuff at the command center alone you know and you guys are either here, at school or fighting crime, we need help, do you guys know anyone?

Parker: Actually, we do! He looked at jessie.

Jessie: Oh, no no no no no no!

Parker: Yes yes yes yes yes yes!

Roland: Who?

Parker: Jacob.

Faith: Maybe!

Beta-5: Is that your...

Parker And Jessie: Brother! Yeah.

Tor: Get, him down here and we will see.

Faith: Maybe, dan could help.

Parker: No! If he comes here I will quit.

Roland: Anyways, I keep this stuff private from him.

Faith: No, need to overreact.

Parker: Oh, no i'm not overreacting i'm being serious.

Faith: Whatever.

Parker: Your boyfriend is not allowed in here okay, if he even gets in or founds out i'll super speed up to him and get my sword and slash him.

Tyler: Okay, bro we get it.

Parker: Good, he smiled.

Jessie: What, about mack, parker.

Parker: That could work.

Faith: Who's mack?

Parker: Our, next door neighbor, she is really good at hacking and building things.

Tyler: Bring her, aswell.

The alarm went off again.

* * *

Ion Crusade

Gold: WHAT! He shouted.

Speeder: The red ranger, he had superspeed I mean he caught up to me he's faster than me.

Sydney: I'd be willing to help.

Gold: Not, yet and go down their and destroy them.

* * *

Outside Crown's Arcade

The rangers ran and then felt speeder running around them they tried to catch him but they were all easily tired out.

Tyler: Man, i'm tired.

Roland: You can say that again.

Parker: Ready!

Other Four: Ready!

Parker: It's Morphin Time.

All Five: Elements, Arise, Energize!

The five had morphed and had their weapons out.

Parker, supersped up to speeder and hit him in the chest whilst speeder easily dodged the other attacks and chucked parker, to the floor.

Faith: No! Then faith felt her body get super pumped she felt herself have an adrenaline rush, and her eyes turned pink for a minute.

Faith, then, waved her hands and had speeder lifted off the ground and send him into a wall, she then had turned invisible and ran up to speeder and punched him in the chest.

Jessie, also felt an amazing adrenaline rush inside her too, and then her eyes breethly turned yellow.

Jessie: Wow, then she felt herself being lifted into the air and the next thing she knew she was flying and then she flew straight at speeder and punched him in the face, sending him to the floor again.

Roland, then felt a huge adrenaline rush inside him, and then his eyes turned green for a slight moment.

Roland: Neat, he then ran over to speeder and punched him sending him through the wall.

Tyler, had then felt the adrenaline in his body fill him up and then he had his eyes turn blue for a couple of seconds.

Tyler: Yes! Speeder, than came out of the building and ran up too tyler, who had protected himself with a forcefield, which then speeder got deflected back too the building and speeder stod up.

Speeder: You rangers, are annoying.

Parker: Let's finish this guys.

All Five: Elemental Blaster, Activate!

The blaster was then formed.

All Five: Elemental Blaster, Ready!

Tyler And Roland: Ready!

Jessie And Faith: Aim!

Parker: Fire!

Then, a colourful burst of energy coming from the blaster had came out with the rangers colours, and then before hitting speeder, their zords had gone into him making speeder explode.

Parker: Yeh! We did it.

* * *

Ion Crusade

Bronze-A: Make him grow, make him grow, make him grow, he said in a hurried and scared voice.

Lapis-A: Okay!

A purple ray was sent out too speeder.

* * *

Outside Crown's Arcade

Speeder, got hit by the purple ray and grew.

Parker: WE, haven't done it yet. He said disappointingly.

All Five: Elemental Zords, Activate!

The zords, then appeared out of nowhere, and the rangers had jumped in.

All Five: Megazords!, combine.

The zords, had combined and created the elemental megazord.

All Five: Elemental MegaZord, Ready!

Speeder, than ran at superspeed around the megazord, and slashed the megazord, to the floor with his sword.

Jessie: What, do we do?

Parker: Well, since in a megazord, we don't have superspeed, we might aswell take advantage of some he can't do.

Faith: And, what is that.

Parker: Fly!

The megazord, then used it's wings to fly, it flew in the air and then flew down and kicked speeder in the chest maing him fall over.

Parker: Let's Finish this.

All Five: Elemental Saber, Activate!

The megazord pulled the, sword out of it's stomach and had it in it's right arm.

All Five: Elemental Saber, Ready!

All Five: Elemental Strike!

The megazord then, flew up again and then the sword was engulfed in flames, they megazord than ran the sword straight threw, speeder destroying him.

Speeder: NO! I have been outspeeded, by teenagers!

He then exploded.

Parker: Yeah! Elemental Core, we've sent him to the sun! Good work.

The five then got out off the megazord, as it dissapeared.

Tor: Well done, rangers return to base.

All Five: Power Down!

The five returned to normal, and in their normal clothes, and had teleported back to the command center.

Around the corner

Jacob: No way, there the power rangers, parker and jessie wow.

Jacob, had then started to walk home.

* * *

Command Center

Tor: Well done, rangers for all of you unlocking your superpowers.

Beta-5: Yeah! That's really great.

Parker: Yeah, it feels great too.

With that they all laughed and then all headed home.

* * *

Young Household

Parker and jessie had returned, home and walked up to parker's room, where jacob was waiting.

The two had entered, parker's room.

Jacob: Hello, Power Rangers. He said smirking.

The two had gasped.

* * *

Ion Crusade

Gold: Damn it, stop sending weak soldiers.

Sydney: Boss! You sent that one!

Gold: Don't ever tell me that again okay! He said.

Sydney: Okay.

Gold, then opened a brief case containing a purple morpher.

Gold: Syndey, your up.

* * *

Okay, guys! This was a really fun chapter to write, and adding superpowers made it even cooler, anyways I also need your help deciding something.

Red: Superspeed

Blue: Forcefields

Green: Superstength

Yellow: Flight

Pink: Magic (Invisibility)

I really wanted to include invisibility here, and I was wondering out of blue, green and pink if I should change it too that, so this is were I need your help, you decide if I change one of those three's superpower to invisibility or add it on to be a part of magic?

Thanks guys, please read and review I really need your help on this one, thanks.

Thank you for commenting on it, and so faith can turn invisible too, aswell as it being a part of her magic.

Thanks, Pie12345


	8. Training Our Powers The Purple Arrival

Hey guys i'm back and the purple ranger will appear in this chapter.

* * *

Command Center

The five rangers were all gathered around tor, and he spoke "Rangers, it is know time to learn how to control your elemental powers and superpowers".

"How are we meant to that" Jessie, had said intrigued.

"Follow me", Beta-5 had asked.

They walked into a training room, with five lines going down, they were all colour coordinated in the way the rangers had sat in the swords, they all had targets but all had different terrains.

"Parker, you are in the red one, were you will shot fireballs from your hands and hit the targets, once that is done, many shots will be fired at you and then a little boy, will be walking and a shot is fired towards him, you will have to use your superspeed to get the boy out of harms way". Tor said calmly.

"Sound hard, but i'm up for the challenge" Parker said enthusiastically.

"Tyler, you are in the blue one, you will fire water shots at the cannon (Similar to a hydro cannon in pokemon) once you have hit all the targets a blast will be fired at you and a little girl, use your forcefield to protect you both from the attack. Tor, had said.

"Sweet, i'll try". Tyler said. In his head, "I just hope I can do it".

"Roland, you are in the green one, you will fire up, rocks at the targets, once all of the targets have been hit, you will have a boulder thrown at you and a little boy, you will use your super strength to pick it up an throw it back at the enemy". Tor said.

"That sounds cool, I will not fail you t-man". Roland had said, looking fired up.

Tor, face-palmed and let out a light chuckle".

"Jessie, you are in the yellow one, you will send out lightning bolts towards the targets, then once the targets have all been hit, one clash will come at you and take the little girl, you will have to fly up to the clash and rescue the little girl". Tor, had said looking determined.

"Yeah, I-I can certainly do t-that". Jessie said, she looked scared and turned to parker.

"Don't worry jess, it will all be fine" He said, "God, I hope your right". She said.

"Faith, you will be in the pink one, you will send out gushes of wind to hit the targets once, all the targets have been hit effectively, two clash will come towards, you one will come at you and you will use your magic and on the other one turn invisible and destroy it". Tor said.

"Yeah, i'm so ready for this!" She said excitedly.

"Well, let's start" said beta-5.

The five had ran to their sections and started training.

"Faith, just breath in and out and then focus on the target, then you will know what to do". Tor had said.

"Okay" she said.

Faith had then focused, on the targets, she saw that the targets were all high up and then took a breath in and then breathed out, she then felt control and then used her hands to send out gushes of pink wind, hitting all of the targets, "Awesome, I did it". She screamed.

"Not yet pink! Faith, looked around to see a two clash.

"I'm coming! To get you, two clash" She shouted.

Faith, had her eyes briefly turn pink, she the then felt a wand appear in her hands, she then waved it and sent out a pink blast at one clash, destroying it, she then looked at the other clash, "Your next" She screamed. She then felt control of everything and turned invisible, she ran up to the last clash and kicked it in the stomach destroying it. She then came visible again, "That's how you do it son" She said.

"Well done, faith". Tor had said.

"Jessie, just look at what you see and take it all in, you can do it, just believe". Tor, had said calmly.

"I'll try." She said looking scared.

Jessie, looked around at her surroundings, she saw that it was dark and that the targets were very high up, "Okay, I can do this I know I can" She said confidently.

She then had her eyes turn yellow for a second and then she saw her hands light up, she sent out lightning bolts hitting all the targets, "Yes! I did it" She exclaimed.

"Not so fast yellow" A clash had said as it flew towards a girl and flew off with her, "Ahh! Help me yellow ranger!". Jessie looked up and then it all came to her she had control she then started running and jumped in the air, she didn't come down she was flying, she then took off for the girl and caught up to the clash, "What how?" The clash had said, "I have a super power you fool, that's why and i'll be saving this little girl so if you don't mind". She then kicked the clash and mad it drop the girl, jessie caught the girl and then kicked the clash again in the stomach destroying it. She then got the little girl to safety on the ground.

"Wow, that was amazing!" Jessie, had said.

"See jessie, I knew you could do it" Tor said happily.

"Roland, you are strong so stop doubting yourself, and then you will see the way forwards" Tor said.

"I wish it were that easy, t-man". He said obviously scared.

Roland turned around to see a forest terrain, with lots of boulders and rocks, he saw the targets in the air and sighed.

He then had his eyes turn green for a second as his determination to do it finally came out, he then felts his hands glow as he sent out lots of rocks, followed by grass, he had it all the targets.

"Woo! Yeah, I did it, I did it, I did it" He started singing.

He had then turned to see a little boy crying at the side, he walked over to the kid but then a clash had thrown a boulder at him and the little boy, roland then felt the urge to protect the kid he finally had control, he then walked a little bit, and as soon as the boulder was about to hit, using his hands he held it, digging his foot into the ground, and then felt more strength and threw the boulder back at the clash destroying it, he then got the little boy to safety.

"That, was awesome who knew I could do that". He said giggling.

"We did!" Said both tor, and beta-5.

"That was great roland, we knew you could get control of it" Tor said.

"Tyler, just focus on what you are trying to achieve don't get distracted just focus!" Tor said.

"Urm, okay". Tyler said slightly confused.

Tyler looked around and saw that he was on land but the sea, was there aswell, he looked at the targets and focused on them, his eyes then turned blue for a second and he felt like he could do anything, his hands glowed and the then sent out a blast of powerful water towards the targets, hitting them all directly.

"I did it, I focused on them and I did it". He said happily.

"Ahhhh!" A little girl had screamed as a clash started shooting at her, tyler ran over to protect the girl, he then felt control he looked up to the the blast coming, he then using his hands created a forcefield around both himself and the little girl, the blast hit the forcefield rebounded off the forcefield and went back and hit the clash destroying it.

"That's how it's done!" He exclaimed.

"Great work, tyler I knew you could do it". Tor said happy for tyler.

"Parker, just look at your surroundings and pay attention, be aware" Tor said.

Parker, then looked around to see that he was in a bright cave like place, he saw the targets in the air, he looked up and smirked.

"This'll be fun" He said.

His eyes then briefly turned red for a second and then he felt his hands glow, he then sent out a flamethrower style followed by fireballs at the targets, ultimately hitting all the targets in the process.

"I thought this was supposed to be a challenge". He said smiling.

Parker, then looked in the distance and the saw a little boy about to be shot by a clash, parker then felt control, he had a rush go through his body he then started sprinting using his super speed he got the boy out of the way, "Oh, no you don't" he said as he ran up to the clash in super speed and punched in te face destroying it. He got the little boy to safety.

"Come on!, I did it!" He shouted.

"Well done, parker I knew you could do it" Tor said smiling.

With that done, the five regrouped with tor, and beta-5.

"That was awesome!" The five had all said at the same time.

"Well done, you have all mastered and controlled your elements and superpowers".

The alarm went off.

"Rangers, the clash are at an abandoned warehouse downtown go know!" Tor shouted.

"Right" Parker had said, "Let's go guys". With that the five were gone.

* * *

Abandoned warehouse downtown

The clash were waiting for the rangers.

"Hey, stop right there!" Parker shouted.

The clash then ran to attack the rangers.

Parker using his super speed, ran at the clash and punched them all in the stomach, destroying them all.

Tyler using his forcefields, deflected all the clash that ran at him and they all got destroyed.

Roland using his super strength could see the clash running at him, he punched one using all of his super strength and then the clash that got hit went back into the other clash and they all fell into the wall being destroyed.

Jessie using her ability to fly, flew in the air to fight the oncoming flying clash and she punched them all in the chest making them fall to the floor and then she saw one more on the floor and then she flew down and double kicked it in the chest, destroying it and the other clash.

Faith using her magic and invisibility, she took out her wand and then waved her wand at the clash picking them up and throwing them into the wall destroying them and then there was one left and she turned invisible and punched and kicked the last clash in the chest.

The five had regrouped together.

Parker felt himself being lifted off the floor, "Urm, faith I know were not talking and were not talking but why are you doing this to me?" He said coldly, "I'm not" Faith said laughing, then parker got thrown into a wall, the others ran other to see if he was okay, "Park are you alright?" Jessie asked. "Yeh, i'm fine". He replied.

Then a purple streak came at the rangers and knocked them all on the floor.

"What the, who are you?" Parker asked.

"That's none of your business, red" She said.

Parker could swear he heard that voice before.

They had all looked up to see a purple ranger who had the same design and suit as them and with a purple skirt.

"So your the purple ranger, are you here to help us?" Parker asked.

"No, i'm here to kill you, all!" She shouted.

"Guys, let's morph" Parker shouted.

"It's Morphin Time" Parker shouted.

"Elements, Arise, Energize!" The five said as they morphed into their ranger suits.

"Guys, attack!" Parker shouted.

The purple ranger raised her fists and got ready for the oncoming attacks, "This'll be fun!" She said.

Parker ran at the purple ranger and tried to punch her, she easily dodged it and then kicked and punched parker in the stomach and then knocked him off of his feet, by kicking his legs, tyler then tried and he tried to kick her in the stomach but she caught his leg and flipped him over and then she jumped on him and elbowed him, roland then ran at her and tried to punch her using his right fist, she caught the punched and with her left leg she had kicked him over, jessie then ran up to her and tried to kick her with her right foot, the purple ranger easily dodged the kick and then punched the yellow ranger in the chest making her fall back, faith then came from behind and tried to take her down, the purple ranger quickly turned around and then faith had tried to kick her with her right foot and the purple ranger then ducked under it and used her right foot to punch the pink ranger in the chest making her fall over, the five rangers all groaned as they got up.

"Guys, let's use our elemental powers to get her" Parker said.

"Right" The others had agreed.

"Fireball". Parker then used his hands to send out, fireballs from his hands.

"Waterbeam". Tyler had sent out waterbeams (Bubblebeams) from his hands.

"Earthstrikes". Roland had sent out rocks, and then rocks covered in green grass (Balls) from his hands.

"Lightningbolts". Jessie had sent out, lightning bolts from her hands.

"Airstrides". Faith had sent out, gushes of air from her hands.

The attacks had all blened together and hit the purple ranger.

"Oh No!" The purple ranger had said.

The attack hit the purple ranger straight on, but she shrugged the attack off and got up.

"What! How!" Roland exclaimed.

"Come on rangers, I thought this would be fun!". She said.

"That's it!" Parker shouted.

"Fireblast". Parker sent out a huge fire blast from his hands.

"Waterblast". Tyler sent out a huge water blast from his hands.

"Earthblast". Roland sent out a huge earth blast which was formed but a green blast (Lots of grass) with rocks inside it from his hands.

"Lightningblast". Jessie sent out a huge electric blast from her hands.

"Airblast". Faith sent out a huge air blast from her hands.

The attacks mixed together into a beautiful multi-coloured attack, which hit the purple ranger.

"Oww!". She shouted, "That hurt! A little bit". She said, the rangers could tell that she was smirking under her helmet.

The rangers repeated the last attack and then, the purple ranger caught the huge blast and sent it back towards the rangers, making them all fall on the floor, the rangers struggled to get up, but did then the purple ranger sent a huge purple blast at the rangers, which had made them all demorph.

"Guys! Retreat Now! Retreat!" Parker shouted to his team, and they all teleported back to the command center.

The purple ranger, then demorphed to reveal sydney, who was wearing a purple shirt and a grey skirt with white converse.

"Well that was fun but I will destroy you rangers, and you red ranger will be first or shall I say parker". She said smirking. She had then left the area.

* * *

Command Center

The five had teleported in and all immediately fell on the floor.

"Rangers, we watched the battle, what happened out there". Tor said scared for the rangers.

Tor then took all the rangers to the medical bay, were they were all being healed, the five were all sitting on five beds, that are normally in hospitals.

"If you saw what happened, why are you asking what happened". Faith said angrily.

"Calm down, pinky and there was a purple ranger how did she get her powers?". Parker said.

"Yes, how did she get her powers, I thought the purple ranger powers were destroyed". Tor thought in his head, then he spoke, "I don't know".

"Anyways, rangers go home and rest and we will try and sort out a strategy to defeat the evil purple ranger".

With that all the rangers left to go home.

* * *

Harringdon Secondary School And College

Lunch

All five rangers, were all eating lunch together at there table in the canteen, eating pepperoni pizza, then the news had come on.

"Yesterday our own power rangers elemental force, came across an evil purple ranger, who defeated the rangers, where are you rangers, who are you and save us all please!" The female news reporter had said.

The news made all the students except from the rangers scared as they all started running around the canteen, whilst the teachers who were also scared tried to calm down the students.

"Oh, great now everybody in the whole world knows about the evil purple ranger, we have to take her out now, before it gets worse!" Parker said to the rest of them.

* * *

Woo, guys this chapter wow, what can I say I really enjoyed this one and I changed it up again.

Give the story a review, I love to hear what you have to say and if you want anything to change just tell me.

Thanks, Pie12345


	9. Shattered Pieces

Shattered Pieces

* * *

Command Center

"What are we going to do tor!" Jessie screamed.

"Jessie, just go back to school for now okay!". Tor said calmly.

With that she had left.

* * *

Harringdon Park

Jessie, was walking and noticed a strange wind, then a purple streak came out of nowhere and attacked her.

"Hello, Yellow! I know how to destroy you, it'll be easy!" The mysterious purple ranger said.

"Try me!" Jessie had said.

"It's Morphin Time" She shouted as she got ready to morph, "Elements, Arise, Energize!" She said, she then morphed into the yellow ranger and ran straight at the purple ranger, with her weapon.

Jessie ran at the purple ranger and hit her in the chest with her lights fans, the purple ranger than caught her next attack and started to hut jessie with her light fans and knocked her to the ground.

"Urm, Guys!" She shouted, into her communicator, "I need help, the purple ranger is here and she is stronger than the last time hurry up! I am in the park".

"Okay, we will try but we are in class" Roland said quietly.

* * *

Harringdon Secondary School And College

2 Minutes earlier

The four teens were in their geography class, waiting for jessie.

"Where is she i'm getting really worried!" Faith said,

Dan then walked up to the four, "Don't worry faith, i'm sure she will be okay" He smiled and then kissed faith in front of parker, parker felt something in him snap and then got up and punched the teacher's table, which made everyone look at him and then he walked over to the window.

"Dude, this is breaking you, one day your just going to get up and leave you can't do that, have control over your emotions" Tyler said to parker, as he made parker sit back down in his chair.

"Haha, parker has your ex broke your heart!" A bully named derek had said.

"That's It!" With parker saying that he had walked over to were derek was standing and punched him in the face, derek tried to fight back but he got kicked to the floor, then derek's two buddies, luther and carl had tried to punch parker, he caught the punches and then punched carl in the face and then kicked luther in the chest making him fall.

Tyler and roland ran up to parker and had to pull him away before he hurt the three real bad.

"Enough! Everybody sit down" The georgraphy teacher had said.

Everybody than sat down in their seats, whilst the bullies struggled.

"What the hell, was that about!" Faith had silently screamed at parker.

"Shut up!" Parker said back to her.

Their communicators rang.

"Urm, Guys! I need help the purple ranger is here and she is stronger than the last time hurry up! I'm in the park! She had said.

"Okay, we will try but we are in class" Roland said.

The communication had then gone.

The four got up and tried to walk out.

"Were do you think you four are going" The teacher had asked.

"Outside for some fresh air" Parker said.

"No your not, sit down now!" He shouted at the four.

"See parker this is all your fault" Faith shouted at him.

"Shut up!" He shouted back.

"No I won't shut up because this is all your fault, you can't do anything right!" Faith shouted.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" He had shouted really loudly, he then ran out of the class and the other three followed leaving their teacher confused.

* * *

Harringdon Park

"Any last words, yellow!" Sydney had said.

"Yeah, actually you are not going to win this, and who are you?" Jessie asked.

"Not telling" Sydney said.

A fireball then knocked sydney down to the floor so that jessie could get up and be ready to fight again.

"Ahh what was that!" Sydney shouted, looking for jessie.

"Looking for us" Parker said, sydney turned around to see the five rangers morphed and ready to fight her again.

"You won't it the hard way or the easy way!" Sydney had said to the five.

"We choose our way!" Parker shouted back.

The five ran forward when they noticed a golden glow coming from the purple rangers chest, they then looked at their leader parker and saw a golden glow coming from his chest.

"Urm, what!" Jessie had said confused.

"Guys, retreat!" Parker said as the five teleported back to base, as did sydney.

* * *

Command Center

"WHY WAS I GLOWING!" Parker had shouted towards tor and beta-5 as the five telerported in.

"I don't know but it seems you and the purple ranger must be connected somehow!" Tor said. "She may know something about you, that you do not know" Beta-5 had said after.

"Gosh show some respect, parker these are our mentors, WHAT ARE YOU WERE YOU RAISED BY WOLVES!" Faith shouted at parker.

Parker then started to cry and then teleported out.

"FAITH! He doesn't have any family, his parents died as soon as he was born!" Jessie shouted at faith.

"OH MY GOSH! I'm so sorry I never meant to say that, I was just upset and angry at him" Faith said with a sad voice.

"Do you think, he and the purple ranger are related somehow? Faith then said.

"Maybe" Roland said.

"Go fix things with parker right now faith!" Tyler had said.

"Okay!" Faith said and then left.

* * *

Harringdon Park

Parker was crying and walking and then sat down on the grass to look up at the stars.

"Hey" Faith said to him, as she walked up to him.

"What do you want?" Parker said coldly.

"I just wanted to say sorry, I never knew about your family and that you never had any, and that I think we should mend our friendship, I want to be friends again please" Faith said in a pleading and calm voice.

"I never ever once, knew my family I always lived with jessie and her family after that I had never had a family love me so much like they do, but I just wanted to meet my family, I mean my real family all of them are dead and i'm the last of the them, the last survivor, i'm special in some way but I don't know how, and I accept your apology as you did not know and yes fine we can be friends again." Parker said and then he smiled at faith, she shad smiled back and then they hugged.

"Alright guys, you can come out know" Faith said, as tyler, roland and jessie had walked out of a bush.

"How did you find me?" Parker asked.

"We traced your morpher's signal" Jessie said.

"Well if I ever want to leave i'm going to hide my morpher in an unknown place". Parker had said as the five had laughed.

* * *

Command Center

"Beta-5, search the computers for any history, on parker and his family members, I need to find out the truth".

"Okay, boss i'm doing it now!"

The results showed something which made tor gasp.

"He-he had a twin!" Tor said.

* * *

Wow guys, how was that and I know the chapter was short but I wanted to get this story arc on the purple ranger out there, anyways read and review I love your comments guys.

Thanks, Pie12345


	10. How Did We Get Here?

Hi guys, welcome back to another chapter of power rangers elemental core.

* * *

Unknown Whereabouts

The room was pitch black and nothing could be seen, noises then started to be heard, you could her groans from a male and a female.

"Huh! Where are we?" Parker had shouted, "I have no Idea" Jessie said.

The two got up and recognized that their morphers, communicators and teleporters were gone.

"Well wherever we are, these people who have taken us, know we are power rangers". Parker said.

* * *

Command Center

"Arghh! Where could they be?" Tor had said, to the five waiting in the command center.

Beta-5 spoke up "I'm not sure were they could be but let's try and track their morphers signals, or were it was last at", "That is the best idea we got" Tyler said.

"What have these two got themselves into now, i'm annoyed now we have to find them" Jacob said.

"Don't worry jac, we will" Roland said, "Hopefully" Faith said quietly, scared for where her two friends were.

"And to think this all started when you wouldn't tell them two parker had or has a twin that is probably the evil purple ranger, who we don't know the identity of yet". Jacob said coldly.

* * *

10 Hours Earlier

"We have to tell parker that he had or has a twin sister" Beta-5 said.

"No, that would break him and make him lose focus on saving the world" Tor said.

"Why don't we tell the others about this" Beta-5 then said, "Except jessie, right" Tor replied, "Yep" Beta-5 said.

"Tyler, roland and faith, teleport to base please there is something you three need to know" Tor said through the communicator.

"Were on our way, t-man" Tyler replied straight away.

Three bright lights of blue, green and pink came into the room.

"So what is it, tor why did you only need us three?" Roland spoke quickly.

"Look at the screen". Tor replied.

"It's a file on parker and his family history, are you crazy t-man he has no family". Tyler said shocked at what he was seeing.

"That's what we thought but we searched a little deeper than that and we found this file labelled". Tor said.

"Twin". Faith finished what tor was saying.

"Open it, t-man". Roland said.

Tor opens the file.

"WHAT!" Both tyler and roland look shocked whereas faith looks like she is about to cry.

"He had a twin sister" Roland then said.

"This'll break him" Tyler said after.

"Yeah, it would that is why we are not going to tell him" Tor then said looking to all three of them.

"WHAT! Why not? And why doesn't jessie now, And how did you find out?" Faith said coldly.

"We are trying to save the world here, he is the leader of the team and without the leader a team struggles, and she is too close to him and she would be heartbroken too plus when parker told us about the golden glow, we just knew something was up". Tor then said.

"Just go home for now rangers, and keep this to yourselves" Beta-5 then said.

"Fine we will! You think that the evil purple ranger is his twin don't you". Tyler said.

Tor then nodded.

Then the three left.

* * *

Harringdon Park

Parker and jessie, were walking in the park and talking about what happened earlier.

"Wow, that was shocking that glow is mysterious isn't it" Jessie said.

"Yeah, it is and hopefully it doesn't affect us" Parker said.

"It won't don't worry i'll always have your back, park no matter what".

The two hug.

"Love you sis" Parker said.

"Love you two bro" Jessie said.

"Eww! Cut the lovey dovey stuff out and fight me puny rangers" A male voice came out.

"Fine we will" Parker said. "Ready!" He shouted, "Ready!" Jessie replied, "Elements, Arise, Energize!". The two had said and then morphed into the red and yellow rangers respectively.

The two summoned their weapons and ran at the monster.

The monster easily knocked the too back by kicking them both.

"Who are you?" Parker said.

"My name is Conestro, and you may not know me red ranger, but I know a lot about you, and your family". Conestro said, smirking.

"What!" Parker said shocked, "Don't let him get to you parker, that's what they want" Jessie shouted towards the shocked red ranger.

Parker then ran towards the monster dressed all black and had golden metallic armor around him, and had a wolf helmet, for his head, parker hit him in the chest full of anger, then conestro gained the upper hand and then knocked parker's sword on the floor, by kicking the sword out of his right hand.

* * *

Ion Crusade

"Why was I glowing GOLD?" Sydney said shouting.

"Urm, well the thing is well, I urm well you know you two have a connection somehow" Tor said, with a scared voice, tor was never scared but when sydney was angry, woo things change, and tor gets slightly scared, like know.

"I'm going after him". She then ran out.

"Oh no boss, she will find out soon enough" Lapis-A said.

"No she can't know that her parents are dead, she think i'm her father, you fool!" Gold shouted.

"But boss, your not her father and she will leave when she finds out" Bronze-A then said.

"Then I guess she will never find out". Gold said.

"Oh yeah, and boss did you send out conestro to attack the rangers?" Bronze-A asked.

"NO! WHY? WHAT HAPPENED? Gold shouted, making the whole ion crusade shake.

"Well he down there now, trying to capture the red and yellow rangers" Lapis-A then said.

"NO! A good and bad thing could happen, he'll capture the rangers but his big mouth will reveal what we are hiding from sydney". Gold said.

"Let's just see how this goes, for now okay". Gold said.

* * *

Harringdon Park

"Ouch!" Jessie said, after being punched powerfully into a trash can.

"Damn this is easy, i'll save you two for later". Conestro said before he sent a shot from his blaster at parker which made him fall over to the ground.

"No! Wait!" Parker shouted, but conestro was long gone.

"We have to find him let's go, jump on to me" Parker said to jessie, "Okay" She then jumped on to his back and he sped off.

* * *

Harringdon Shopping Centre

Tyler, roland and faith were walking around trying to find a place to sit so they could talk about what just happened.

The three then sat down at a table.

"Wow! That is surprising really, I did not see that coming" Roland said.

"Yeah, and I still think parker and jessie should know" Tyler said.

"Wait a second, where are parker and jessie, we haven't seen them both since the glowing gold incident" Faith said.

"Well let's find them then". Tyler said.

Then the three got up and walked off.

"Hey honey, were are you going" Dan said walking up to faith.

Roland and tyler walked off.

"Oh, urm were going to find parker and jessie" Faith said to him.

Tyler walked back, whilst signalling to roland to stay where he is.

"Well it seems like your spending more time with them, then you are with your boyfriend!". Dan said angrily. "Dan there missing, and I have to find them deal with that okay, thank you bye". With that she and tyler left to catch up to roland.

"Look, faith I know that you don't really like dan, and that your only doing this to make parker confess to liking you" Tyler said.

Faith pushed tyler up against a wall, making him scared.

"Tell anybody, and your dead, tyler, you hear me!" She said to him.

"Yep I got it" Tyler said quickly to the angered girl.

She let him go.

"Damn, girl where did all of this anger come from?" Tyler said.

"Don't worry, okay!" She said to tyler.

Then the two caught up to roland and went off to look for parker and jessie.

* * *

Abandoned Warehouse-Downtown

Parker had quickly ran here with jessie on his back and noticed conestro with the purple ranger.

"Oh, hello there rangers" Conestro said, "Shut up!" Parker shot back at him.

"You've came here for answers haven't you, well you ain't getting any since you should already know". The three rangers looked at him confused, "Oh don't tell me you don't know, well there are somethings your mentors are hiding from you both, and i'm going to help you out red ranger, there isn't one of you, there's another" He said smirking, "You take the yellow one, i'll take mister i'm the red ranger and have no idea what your talking about" Conestro said.

The purple ranger charged at jessie, jessie managed to get one good kick at her in the chest, before things turned in favour of the purple ranger, sydney then ran and then using her mind made jessie fly into a bunch of bins, "How did you do that?" Jessie asked confused. "Easy I have telekinesis, duh, and oh yeah, i'm the warrior missing from your mentor's story about the eight warriors that defeated a great evil" Sydney said.

Conestro ran towards parker and then parker slashed him with his sword making conestro fall, conestro easily got up and then ran towards parker again and then started slashing parker crazy making him demorph, sydney then punched jessie in the chest, making her fall over and her demorhping.

Then parker began to think about what conestro said, and then it hit him when he said there was more than one of you, "I HAVE A TWIN?" Parker said clearly shocked.

"Yes, red ranger yes you do and you should have a word with your mentors, because there is a lot that they are hiding from you, a lot and, i'll see you around red ranger, and we will battle again". Conestro then left.

"No!" Parker shouted, and then felt something jabbed into his shoulder, jessie then felt the same thing, and then the two fainted.

"Hahaha!" A voice then started laughing evilly.

* * *

Command Center

The three rangers teleported in.

"Tor, we can't find parker and jessie, anywhere" Tyler said, "Did you check his house" Tor said, "No" Roland had replied, "Well then rangers, let's go" Tor said.

"Your coming aswell, tor?" Faith said, "Yes, something tells me, jacob may know something already" Tor replied.

Then the four teleported out of the command center.

* * *

Young Household

Well Just Outside

The four had teleported just outside, jessie and parker's house.

Tyler rang the doorbell.

"Oh, hello rangers!" He said smirking.

"What! How do you know?" Tor asked.

"I saw these five, demorph" Jacob replied, "Oh, Okay and anyways, have you seen parker and jessie anywhere?" Tor asked, as jacob welcomed the five in.

"Nope. they haven't came home yet, at all they have been out the whole day" Jacob said clearly worried about his brother and sister.

"Yeah, well they may be in trouble and are your parents home" Tor said to jacob, he shakes his head, "Good because you are coming with us" Tor said grabbing jacob, and the five teleport away from the house and back to the command center.

* * *

Command Center

The five teleported in.

"Wow! Is this your command center, because this is awesome" Jacob said rushing around the control room.

"Yes, it is and we need your help, you will be helping me and beta-5 here in the command center, as we help the rangers, and we also just found out, that parker had a twin sister" Tor said to jacob.

"HE HAS A WHAT! A TWIN SISTER THAT NOBODY KNEW ABOUT UNTIL WHEN TODAY!" Jacob shouted.

"Yes" Faith said to him.

"Alright, i'll help" Jacob said.

"Great, here is your communicator, and teleporter" Beta-5 handed jacob the two devices.

"Well then what are we waiting for, let's go find my brother and sister?" Jacob said.

* * *

Now

Unknown Location

"And that is all I remember" Parker said, "Me too" Jessie replied.

The lights came on, and the two saw they were in a room will them on the floor, tied up and that their stuff were all on a metal table.

"Jess, you have the pocket knife, I got for your ninth birthday on you right now right" Parker asked.

"Of course I do" She replied, managing to somehow get it out of her right leg, which was hard to get as she was tied up and under her clothes.

She then started to cut the rope, and then next thing you know the two were free, and got their stuff and ran for the door, they ran out and then noticed a fire coming out, parker then called the fire brigade, and then parker being able to resist fire, quickly picked jessie up, and super sped through the fire.

"Hello Rangers! What where are they?" Gold's voice was heard, "I told you two to watch them" He said looking at the confused bronze-a and lapis-a and then noticed a still frightened sydney, "Don't let conestro get in your head okay" Gold told her, "Okay" She repled, the four smelled smoke coming from the other room and noticed a fire, "Let's go" Sydney shouted to the other three.

Parker safely got jessie out and she started to run, parker turned around and saw a gold face with red eyes come out from the fire, in the dark and heard in saying "Red Ranger" Gold said whispering.

Parker screamed and super sped, to jessie picked her up and ran as far away from the abandoned wearhouse, as they could, but what the two didn't know was that this was a hiding place for gold that was just destroyed.

* * *

Command Center

"There morphers signals are back online, and they are..." Beta-5 said.

Just then parker zoomed in with jessie on his back, the two were tired and easily worn out.

"Here!" Beta-5 said shouting.

The three rangers, tor and jacob then ran over to the the two.

"Oh My Gosh! Are you two okay?" Jacob asked, noticing the two sweating and coughing.

"Jacob, what are you doing here?" Jessie asked, in pain.

"I work here now helping you guys" He said.

"Yeah, that's great but get us too the medical bay and when were feeling better, we will tell you what happened.

1 Hour later

Parker and jessie walked out of the medical bay with, tor, beta-5 and jacob and tyler, roland and faith then got up and walked over to the five quickly.

Parker and jessie, then told them all the story of what happened leaving them all shocked that they were kidnapped and that, the two were injected by a sleeping and forgetting pill, but by who, that was the million dollar question that none of them knew, parker was still contemplating if he should tell them about seeing the golden face with red eyes calling his name, but he choose against it.

"Wow, that must have been really tough, bro" Tyler said.

"Oh yeah, and I have a twin" Parker then said and the room went quiet, "YOU ALL KNEW!" Parker and jessie said disgusted, "We only found out today, that it happened okay, tor searched deep into your family history and found it, and we think that the purple ranger is your twin sister" Jacob said.

"Wow that is shocking" Jessie said.

"Anyways rangers, and jacob all of you go home today has really tired you out and been stressful for you all, go home and rest and remember tommorow is a new day". Tor said to all of them.

* * *

Wow, so how was that for a chapter, it was probably one of the best I have ever written, honestly guys I really hope you enjoy it, and also a special shout out too my friend, Gadget The Critic, he's been the most amazing help thanks man, anyways, read and review guys, I really want to hear what you have to say about this chapter.

Thanks, Pie12345


	11. Our History

Hi guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, i've been working last week and was really tired anyways, this is a continuation of the last chapter.

* * *

Command Center

It had been a week since, the rangers all found out about parker's past and his evil twin sister, and now they all wanted answers.

"Alright, tor talk" Parker said, tor could tell this was serious as he said his first name, "Well, I had created eight morphers, to be given out to the chosen warriors, five I still had but I had lost the other three in a fire, but I don't know how gold managed to get the purple morpher, but there is still a black and silver morpher out there, and we need to find them or whoever has them, before gold finds out about it". Tor had said.

The five teenagers then all stayed in a circle and talked, parker then sat down on his red chair.

"Man, this is breaking me, I need to go home, se-see you later guys". He said about to tear up and get angry, he had then teleported out.

* * *

Ion Crusade

"TALK! NOW GOLD OR I DESTROY EVERYTHING HERE!" Sydney said very angrily.

Gold, tensed up and was scared a little bit, "Well dear what happened was, I found you after you was born and raised you, but I did not know there was another, he was smirking as he said this, but know we have a problem the rangers all know this and will try and make you change to the side of good, but sydney, i've raised you as a daughter, but, he then tensed up, if you ever turn good, I will kill you, but i'd kill your little red twin first okay!" Gold said.

"F-fine". She looked at him shocked.

"Boss, the evil excel force rangers are nearly ready, so it will be easier to destroy the rangers."Bronze-A said.

"Good, the rangers won't know what hit them". Gold said.

Lapis-A walked over to sydney, "Don't worry sydney, it will all turn out alright". He said to her, and she just smiled.

* * *

Command Center

"Wow, I really feel for him, and just wait to he finds out who the evil purple ranger is, he is going to quit and pull out all the straws to get her back". Jessie said.

"And we will need to help him". Tyler replied to what jessie said.

"Really?". Faith asked confused.

"Yeh, obviously he's our friend and he needs us through this tough time". Roland said to faith.

"Fine". Faith said.

* * *

Young Household

Parker was sitting on his bed, in his room thinking to what could happen to him now, in his head, "I don't know what to do our think anymore, my mind has just been blown and now I must save her, she's good at heart I just know i'll do whatever I have to do to save her". He said in his head.

* * *

Next Day

Harringdon Secondary School And College

It was lunch, and then the rangers got a call that the purple ranger, and some clash were attacking the school.

"You lot go after the clash, I got purple". Parker said to the four.

"Right". The four said.

"It's Morphin Time". Parker said, "Elements, Arise, Energize!". They all said, and then just like that they were all morphed.

They all ran to all just stop when they were attacked all at the same time.

Tyler ran up to the clash and straight away with his hands and bought up a huge waterball and sent it at the clash destroying them all on impact.

Roland, then ran and jumped and whilst in the air, bought up loads of rocks and sent them flying at the clash destroying them.

Jessie, then sprinted and then stood still, and with her hands she sent out a huge electric surge at the clash destroying them all.

Faith, then ran as fast as she could to the clash, and then she bought up a huge tornado out of her hands and sent them to the clash and then destroyed them.

Parker ran straight towards, sydney, and they started to fight hand to hand, she punched him, in the chest which sent him back, he then sprinted and then jump kicked her with both feet and it her in the chest, and she fell to the floor.

"Your, my twin why are we fighting?". Parker said to her.

"I don't know?". Sydney said back to him.

"Alright, in three we demorph". Parker said, whilst the other four walked over to the floor.

"One". Parker said.

"Two". Sydney said.

"Three". They both had then said.

The two demorphed and everyone was shocked.

"Sydney, your the purple ranger and my twin sister". Parker said looking shocked.

"Parker, your the red ranger, and my twin brother". Sydney said looking shocked.

* * *

And that's a rap, thanks guys for tuning in for this chapter, I know it wasn't long like the other ones, but I feel like it gave an explanation to what is going on, and plus this is the first real arc of this story showing, parker and sydney for who they are and if he can change her to the good side which may or may not work, well i'll guess you'll see, anyways read and review i'd love to hear what you have to say.

Thanks, Pie12345


	12. Where Are Thou Sister?

Hey Guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, as I have been away on camp, but i'm back now and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Ion Crusade

"Urm, boss" Lapis-A said, "What is it?", Gold looked at the two brothers, "It's sydney, she's gone" Bronze-A said.

"WHAT!" Gold had shouted, "Get her back!". Gold said to the two.

With that the two left.

* * *

Harringdon Park

Syndey was walking around and thinking, in her head, "Wow, all this time I thought that gold was my father, that was a lie but even worse is that he knew I had a twin and didn't tell me, and parker of all people the person, I was sent to kill, now I don't think I can do it". She thought in her mind.

"Hey". Parker had said walking up to her.

"Hey". Sydney replied back smiling.

"Looks, like were twins" Parker said to her, "Yeh, but i'm evil and gold will kill us both if I leave" Sydney replied to him.

"You don't have to be evil, we all can make our own choices in our lives, and this is your choice you can choose to fight for evil or fight for what is right, which is protecting the earth from evil, like gold, please your the only family i've got, and now that in know I have a twin I don't want to lose you, please". Parker said to syndey.

Sydney spoke up "I c-can't i'm sorry". She said tearing up and ran away.

* * *

Command Center

"What's next tor". Jacob said to him.

"Well there was one more person's help we need, in here." Tor said,

"Really who?". Jacob said.

* * *

Mack's house

Mack heard a knock on the door, mack was a pretty girl, she had a naturally pale complexion, freckles on the face, curly red hair to the collar bone, and bright green eyes covered by small framed glasses. Whilst she wore a white button down shirt with sleeves rolled up, black skinny jeans, black converse, black small framed glasses, and usually has a pen or pencil behind her ear.

Mack opened the door and smiled as she saw jacob standing there.

"Yes, Jacob?". Mack said to him.

"Yeahhhh, your coming with me". Jacob said smiling, he quickly grabbed her and teleported to the command center.

* * *

Command Center

"Hey, Jac, what gives?". Mack said as the two teleported in, "Woo, where are we?" Mack asked.

"You are at the command center of the power rangers elemental core, my name is tor and my robot assistant beta-5 is here next to me, he said as beta-5 rolled up next to him". Tor said.

"We need your help". Tor said.

"My help, with what?". Mack asked confused.

"Building and repairing things, i've heard your good at that stuff". Beta-5 said to her.

"Fine, i'm in". She said smiling, as tor and jacob smiled and jacob then hugged her.

Four colourful lights teleported in.

"Tor, where's parker, do you know?". Jessie had said, whilst the other three looked at mack who was confused.

"Oh, hey mack". Jessie said to her, "Three, Two, One". Jacob said.

"MACK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?". Jessie literally shouted.

"She's the new member of the team, the behind the scenes crew". Jacob said to jessie calming her down.

"So you lot are the rangers, jessie's yellow, tyler's blue, roland's green, faith's pink and wait, that makes parker the red ranger, and the evil purple ranger who is parker's twin is sydney". She said to them all.

"Tor filled her in." Beta-5 said.

* * *

Outside Crown's Arcade

"Sydney, wait how just come with me". Parker said to the girl.

"Fine." She said. The two were about to leave, just as lapis-a and bronze-a got there.

"Sydney come back the boss wants to speak with you". Lapis-A said.

"No." Syndey said.

"No?". Bronze-A said.

"She's coming home with me you bozos". Parker said.

"Oh really now". Lapis-A said to the two, then lapis-a and bronze-a started shooting at the two, but parker and syndey easily dodged the attack and parker teleported the two back to base.

"NO!". Lapis-A shouted.

"Urm, boss she got away". Bronze-a said communicating to gold, as the two teleported back to the ion crusade.

* * *

Ion Crusade

"She teleported back with the red ranger". Bronze-A said.

"Now, we've got a problem." Gold said.

* * *

Command Center

The two teleported in and all the others got in a fighting stance.

"Guys, wait, sydney's turning good". Parker said,

"No i'm not I can't not after what I put you all through." Sydney said.

"It's not that deep, we all forgive you." Tyler said.

"Yeh, but I don't forgive myself, and you won't be loyal to me". Sydney said to parker.

"How can I prove to you that i'm loyal." Parker said to her.

"Quit, the team and move somewhere else with me, it's either me or them". She said to parker.

Parker started laughing, but sydney was straight faced, "Oh, your serious, he said gulping, well then I guess I quit". Parker said as he placed, his morpher and communicator and teleporter on the table, "Put yours there too then". Parker said as sydney did the same.

"Goodbye guys." Parker said.

Parker hugged beta-5, then tor, then mack, then roland, then tyler, then jacob, then jessie, and then finally faith, "I'm sorry". Parker then said, "But I have to find myself and so does sydney". Parker said to them all. "Just know, that I love you all guys".

"Yeah, whatever". Tyler said.

With that said, parker and sydney then walked out of the command center, and left.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?". Roland shouted.

"Parker, just quit". Faith said, as she, jessie and mack started crying, whilst tyler hugged faith and roland hugged jessie, and jacob hugged mack.

"What have I just done? Parker's gone". Tor said.

"Yeah, but i'm sure he'll be back". Beta-5 said.

* * *

Somewhere In London

A Boy was sleeping and had a vision.

In the vision he saw a boy being trapped in a cell and that there was a girl desperately trying to save him after she knew she had done wrong.

"Ahh!". The boy woke up screaming, "Whatever that was, I need to help". He said.

* * *

How was that for a chapter guys, and i'm sorry there was no big fighting scenes, but there will be one in the next chapter, as always i'd love hear what you have to say so read and review.

Thanks, Pie12345


	13. What Now?

Hey guys, i'm back with another chapter of power rangers elemental core, and for all of you interested in and reviewed for my new pr story excel force be glad to know that i'm nearly done with it, and that it will have the first chapter up in the next upcoming days, anyways on with the story.

* * *

Middle Of Nowhere

"Wow, we only left five minutes ago, and we are already in the middle of nowhere!". Parker said looking at sydney.

"Yeah, but at least we can't be tracked". Sydney said.

The two began walking again.

"So, what's it been like living with jessie and not knowing about your family".

"All I know is that it hurt for a long time, but I sort of got over it but know I have to many questions and answers, and I mean, it's not like we have more family members out there that can help us find out the truth, the only people I could think of was the crew". Parker said sadly.

"Yeah, I never questioned gold until know". Sydney said.

"Are you sure this is what you want, I mean your living all your life behind for what, me your twin sister". Sydney said to parker, who then turned to her, "No, I thought I wanted too, but I can't leave the others behind I have a duty to protect the world from evil and so should you, sis". Parker said.

"You, know what parker, your right, I can fight for the good and I can make my own choices, as long as your involved in it". Sydney said.

The two then hugged.

Gold, Lapis-A, and Bronze-A then teleported down infront of the two.

"Sydney! What did I say, I said if you ran away I would kill your brother here". Gold said.

"Grab them both". Gold said.

Parker dodged, lapis-a's punch and then grabbed his right arm and flipped him over and onto the floor, whereas sydney then kicked bronze-a in the belly, and then jumped up and punched him in the face making him fall to the floor.

Gold's hands then turned gold.

"Hahahaha! Sydney if you don't return to me, i'll kill your brother". Gold taunted her.

"Fine!". She said grilling her teeth at gold.

"Urm, what?". Parker said.

"This is the only way to protect you". Sydney said to parker.

Gold then grabbed parker and locked him in a tube.

"Sydney, please help me, i'm your twin your only family left". Parker said pleading with the girl.

"Your, right". Sydney then said.

She ran towards the tube.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen". Gold said. "Stop her!". He then had said.

Sydney got stopped by lapis-a who knocked her down on the floor with one quick kick to her chest.

What happened next was not expected.

A fireball came out of nowhere and hit lapis-a.

"What was that?". Lapis-A said.

Then a black, teenage boy wearing a red shirt, with peachy chenos and red nike trainers came out.

"Who are you?". Parker said through the tube.

"Oh, you'll find out soon red ranger". He then said, as he ran at the tube but was stopped by bronze-a.

"You can stop right there, boy". Bronze-A said.

"Not a chance". The teen said.

He slid underneath bronze-a and kicked him in the back with his right foot, he then had jumped over bronze-a trying to kick her low and then punched him with his right fist in the face making bronze-a fall.

"Can you morph?". The teen said to sydney and parker, as he got to the controls to where parker's tube was.

Gold looked on impressed at what happened, but grinned evily and walked away.

"No, there back at our base". Sydney said as the teen had released parker as parker ran out he hugged sydney and shaked he teens hands.

"You two were running away weren't you". He said to the two.

"Yeah but were going back now". Parker said to the teen.

"Good, now superspeed back to your command center and come back here quickly there not defeated yet". The teen said.

Parker then zoomed off.

* * *

Command Center

Parker zoomed in and grabbed the two morphers, and then recognised that noone was here.

"Nobody's here?". He said sighing.

He then zoomed off.

The others all then came out.

"His morpher's signal is back on go find them both, and wait there's another ranger frequency at that point there two, go now!". Tor said to them.

The four rangers then left to find parker and sydney and bring them back.

* * *

Middle Of Nowhere

"Why did you want to run off, I mean you can be fighting to save the world and be a hero, like me". The teen said smiling.

"I've tried to kill the rangers, even my brother before that's why". Sydney said.

"But, did they other you forgiveness". The teen said to her. "Yes, yes they did". Sydney said. "Then take the chance and become a hero and save the day they all believe in you especially your brother". The teen said.

Parker then zoomed back to the two.

"I'm back, now who are you?". Parker said.

"Ladies, before gentleman". The teen said.

"I'm Sydney Volks, the purple ranger of the power rangers elemental core". She said putting her morpher back on.

"And I'm Parker Welton, the red elemental core ranger and leader of the team". Parker said and already had his morpher and communicator and teleporter back on.

"Oh, well I'm Peter Grace, A-". Peter then said, when a blast nearly hit the three.

"Let's morph sis". Parker said,

"Yes, shall we". Peter said to the two.

"Ready!". Parker shouted.

"Ready!". Sydney and Peter replied.

"It's Morphin Time!". Parker shouted.

"Elements, Arise, Energize!". Parker and Syndey both shouted as they morphed into the red and purple rangers respectively.

"Let's Action!". Peter said, morphing into the red action force ranger.

"Action Force Red Ranger! Oh and leader of my team too". Peter said to the two who smiled under their helmets.

"Let's do this, charge!". Parker said and then shouted to the two.

Parker summoned his sword and ran at bronze-a and slashed him in the chest, bronze-a then kicked parker back and did a roundhouse kick that knocked parker to the floor.

Peter summoned his sword and took on loads of the clash, he then ran fastly through the middle of the clash and slashed all the ones that he could in the chest, he then turned around and noticed her was cornered.

Syndey took on lapis-a, she had punch him in the face, and then tried to flip him to the floor, but bronze-a then flipped her over making her fall, he then tried shooting her, but sydney rolled away and had flipped up.

"Oh no, I can not lose like this". Peter said.

Then a blast of water, rocks, electricity and wind came and all directly hit some flash.

Peter looked up to see, the elemental blue, green, yellow and pink rangers standing there.

"Your right, you can't lose like this". Tyler said clearly smirking.

Tyler then ran in to protect peter, and bought up his forcefied, which the shots that were aimed at the two back towards the clash which got hit.

Roland, then ran straight to the middle were clash from either side were running towards him, he then used both hands to punch the clash at the front which had sent them both tumbling back to hit all the other clash.

Jessie then flew in and took on the flying clash by hitting the ones that came at her with her left hand and it knocked all the clash to the floor.

Faith then turned invisible and took on the clash were she kicked one in the back and punched the other in the face, she then turned visible and using her magic she picked up to clash and bashed them both together destroying them both.

"Wow, you lot are amazing". Peter said.

"And who are you?". Roland said.

"Peter Grace, Red Action Force Ranger". Peter said, "And you?". He replied.

"Tyler La'Beau, Elemental Core Ranger". Tyler said waving.

"Roland Rigs, Green Elemental Core Ranger". Roland said nodding.

"Jessie Young, Yellow Elemental Core Ranger". Jessie said winking.

"Yeah, okay and you". Peter said.

"Faith Tran, Pink Elemental Core Ranger". Faith said smiling.

"Well then let's go save your two other teammates". Peter said and they all ran off.

"Any lat words red". Bronze-A said.

"Yeah!". Parker said, flipping up and then kicking bronze-a in the face, "That!". Parker said, with bronze-a on the floor.

"Sydney, then attacked lapis-a by kicking him in the face by jumping high and then punching him in the chest making him fall beside bronze-a.

"Oh, yeah and tell gold, i'm joining the power rangers elemental core and that we will take him down". Sydney said to the two.

"This is a ranger family, and nobody messes with it". Syndey then said.

The rangers all teleported back to base.

Leaving bronze-a and lapis-a to be teleported back to their own base.

* * *

Ion Crusade

"She's joining the rangers, sir". Bronze-A said.

"Well, it looks like she will have to die too". Gold said smirking.

* * *

Command Center

They all teleported in.

Faith then walked up to parker and slapped him in the face.

"What was that for?". Parker shouted.

"That for leaving, me and the team". Faith shouted back.

"Woo, I don't think my girlfriend could ever do that to me, she loves me too much and I love her too much too". Peter said.

"WERE NOT DATING!". Parker and faith shouted at peter making him jump. "Anyways". Jessie said. "Sorry man". Peter said, making tyler, roland, jacob, and mack laugh. "You, know park, that's something you would do". Jessie said to him. "Yes, yes it is". Parker said, and then laughed and everyone started to laugh.

"Thanks for your help, peter and good luck with your mission". Parker said to him as the two hugged and then he hugged sydney, and nodded and waved to the others saying goodbye.

"Thanks, you too, and don't worry bro, i'll be back soon". Peter said.

He then teleported out.

"They strangely look alike don't they". Faith said.

"Yeah, I agree but I didn't want to say anything because of what just happened". Jessie said.

"Well then it looks like you two are rejoining the team". Tor said.

"Oh, we never left". Parker said, as they all had a group hug and beta-5 went towards tor's legs.

* * *

I really liked this chapter as I was able to bring back a ranger from an older story that I loved, Peter Grace, who will still play an important part in this story, anyways guys read and review, i'd love to hear what you have to say.

Thanks, Pie12345


	14. Right Information

Hey guys i'm back with another chapter of power rangers elemental core, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Command Center

"Tell us everything you know!". Parker shouted slaming his hands on the table.

"Dude, your not a cop". Tyler said.

"I know I just want to make it more dramatic". Parker said.

"Bro, don't ever do that again". Sydney said to parker, "But anyways, regarding to what you mean, I know that gold was working on evil power rangers to defeat you guys but before I left bronze-a said that the plan for that was gone, I also know that later on we will have to destroy the ion crusade as that is where most of the stuff they use is their and they will be weakened and defenseless if that happens". Syndey said.

"Wow, that's a lot to take in but we will be ready for the next attack they have on us". Tor said.

The rangers, jacob and mack then left.

* * *

Outside the young household

"Where are you going to stay syd?". Parker asked her.

"I don't really know". Sydney asked.

"You can stay with us". Jacob said.

"Yes please, it would be great to have another girl around the house, with these two annoying me all the time it wouldn't be as bad, if you stayed". Jessie said.

"Wow their that bad huh". Mack said.

"You have no idea". Jessie replied.

They walked inside the house and went up too kyle, and lyra.

"Hey, mum and dad, we need you to do this for us". Jessie said.

"What honey?". Lyra said.

"We need someone to stay at our house". Jacob said.

"Who?". Kyle said.

"Kyle, Lyra, meet my twin sister sydney". Parker said.

The two parents were shocked as they knew all about parker's history and didn't know he had a twin sister.

"It's nice to meet you, mr and mrs young". Sydney said shaking their hands.

"No, honey just call us kyle, and lyra and welcome to your new home". Lyra said.

"Yay!". They all cheered and celebrated.

They all had a group hug, mack included.

"Where am I going to sleep". Sydney said.

"In my room, we can share a room, the boys share a room so should I". Jessie said.

"Alright fine, you can shara a room with jessie". Kyle said.

"Yay, this is going to be so much fun!". Jessie screamed and grabbed sydney and ran to her room, whilst parker, jacob and mack followed.

"Wow, that's shocking". Kyle said.

"Yes, who knew that he had a twin". Lyra said.

* * *

Jessie and Sydney's room

They girls were sorting out their room.

"Alright your bed is done, all we need is more clothes, preferably purple clothes". Jessie said.

"Why, purple?". Sydney replied intrigued.

"Because, purple is your ranger colour". Jessie said.

"Oh yeah, that is true". Sydney said.

Parker ran in.

"Guys we gotta go, there a clash attacking in the shopping centre.

"Okay let's go!". Syndey said, as the three ran out to meet with the others.

* * *

Behind harringdon shopping centre

"Let's morph here guys". Parker said.

"Ready!". Parker shouted.

"Ready!". The other five replied.

"It's Morphin Time!". Parker shouted.

"Elements, Arise, Energize!". The six said together as they all morphed.

"Let's go!". Parker said.

(Syndey's ranger suit, is exactly the same as the female rangers, but has purple everywhere else, we their colours would be and she has a purple skirt).

* * *

Harringdon Shopping Centre

The clash were running around chasing people, when a red blur came down and hit one of them.

"I thought we told you to stop hurting people". Parker said, as the people cheered for the rangers.

"Let's get them guys". Parker said.

Then a monster in black falcon armour came down.

"Hello,i'm dico, your worst nightmare, and you are?". Dico said.

"Flaming Warrior! Red Elemental Ranger!". Parker said.

"Oceanic Warrior! Blue Elemental Ranger!". Tyler said.

"Rock-hard Warrior! Green Elemental Ranger!". Roland said.

"Storming Warrior! Yellow Elemental Ranger!". Jessie said.

"Windy Warrior! Pink Elemental Ranger!". Faith said.

"Pulsing Assasin! Purple Elemental Ranger!". Sydney said.

"Power Rangers Elemental Core". The six said together.

"You, guys get the clash, i've got dico". Parker said, as the others nodded.

"Syndey, i've got a surprise for you, you have your own weapon now, call for it". Tor said.

"Weapons, Activate!". Syndey said.

"Death Daggers!". Sydney said.

Sydney, ran at a one clash and with her death daggers swiped it twice in the chest , she rolled on the floor and kicked another one, before she got up and roundhouse kicked another one, faith ran towards the clash and using her bow and arrow, as she jumped in the air she shot five down, before landing and hitting one in the face with her bow and then kicking another one, jessie full of confidence, ran at the clash with her light fans and flew right threw them hitting them with her light fans, she then flew downwards and landed on the floor she hit another with her fans, before she punched one in the chest, roland, was on the top floor, he saw some clash closing down on him, and he jumped off, then using his earth spears he quickly hit them all before falling downwards, where some clash were waiting for him, he kicked them down whilst in the air and then threw his spears at the clash destroying them both, tyler then ran towards a water fountain he jumped on top of it and with his twin shark staffs he threw one at the clash destroying some of them , before jumping off it and he then using his forcefield s a couple clash ran at him and they ran into the forcefield and fell down, he then went on and ended up picking up the other staff he went down on one knee and hit two of the clash in the stomach that were running at him, he then ran at the last couple of clash, and kicked them both.

Parker, was fighting dico, dico using his sword, clashed swords with parker, parker his dico in the chest and then kicked him in the stomach, dico, then quickly took a swipe with his sword and hit parker knocking him on the floor.

"Parker!". Faith shouted.

"Are you alright man?". Roland said.

"Yeah, never better. Parker said.

Parker then ran at dico, using his superspeed and kept on slashing him with his sword, until dico fell down in pain.

"ARGH! YOU RANGERS ARE REALLY ANNOYING!". Dico shouted.

"Huh, really were annoying". Faith said.

"These monster's really have the nerve don't they". Roland said.

"Let's finish him guys". Parker said.

"Weapons, Combine!". The five core rangers shouted.

The weapon was ready.

"Elemental Blaster, Ready!". The five said, whilst sydney was at their side.

"Dagger Shot!". Sydney shouted.

"Ready!". Tyler and Roland shouted.

"Aim!". Jessie and Faith shouted.

"Fire!". Parker shouted, as a blast of all five colours came out, along with purple combinig with it and clashed with dico.

"NO! YOU RANGERS ARE ANNOYING!". Dico shouted as he exploded and was destroyed.

* * *

Ion Crusade

"Lapis-A, Bronze-A, fire up the ray!". Gold shouts, at the two as gold is plotting something.

"Will do boss!". Lapis-a said as the purple ray was sent out towards, dico.

"It's done boss!". Bronze-a said.

* * *

Outside Harringdon Shopping Centre

The purple ray hit dico, and he turned giant.

"Guys, let's call forth the zords". Parker said.

"Elemental Zords, Activate!". The five said, as their zords came and they jumped in them.

"I havr another surprise for you syndey, your very own zord, the bat zord". Tor said.

A purple bat started flying down and came towards the other zords.

"Wow a bat zord, that's amazing thanks tor". Sydney said as she jumped into her bat zord.

"Your welcome sydney". Tor said.

"Zords, Combine". Parker said, as the five core zords combined into the megazord.

"Elemental Megazord Ready!". The five said.

"Oh, yeah sydney you can become your own megazord". Tor said.

"Wow really". Syndey said.

"Yes". Tor replied.

"Bat zord, combine!". Sydney said.

The bat was split into five parts, the wings came off and then the bats, legs became the zords legs, it's arms became the zords arms, and it's body was the zords, body, and the head became the zords head and it's wings went on it's back.

"Bat Megazord, Ready!". Syndey said.

"Wown, now that is cool". Parker said.

Syndey's megazord was slighlty smaller than the elemental megazord.

Dico ran at both megazord's and with his sword, he hit both of them at the same time, making them both fall back.

"Ahh, let's get our weapons out guys". Parker said.

"Elemental Sabre, Activate!". The five said.

The sword, came out of the zord's chest.

"Elemental Sabre, Ready!". The five said.

"Bat Sword, Activate!". Sydney said.

The sword, came out of the bat's chest.

"Bat Sword, Ready!". Sydney said.

The elemental megazord, ran at dico first and hit him in the chest, twice with the sword making him fall backwards a little bit, before sydney in her bat zord, ran and jumped over the elemental megazord and hit dico in the chest with the sword making him fall.

"Let's finish him for real this time guys". Parker said.

"Right". The other five said.

"Bat Strike!". Sydney said, as her bat sword sent out a purple blast from the sword towards dico.

"Elemental Strike!". The five said as the megazord flew up into the air, and the sword caught fire, thee megazord went back down and the sword had the purple blast surround it aswell, as the megazord went straight threw dico with the sword going threw first, making dico fall back.

"You have one this battle rangers, but there are many more to come". Dico said, before falling down and exploded and finally being destroyed.

"Woo! Yeah, Elemental Core, We've sent him to the sun, good work!". Parker said.

* * *

Command Center

"Well done, today rangers, it was magnificent to see you all work well as a team, and this is what you can do if you work together, so well done, and for now go home and rest". Tor said.

* * *

Well guys, that's it for this chapter I really hope you liked it and I wanted to say that i'm sorry I haven't gotten this chapter up earlier as i've been very busy with college, so I might just do one chapter for, power rangers elemental core and for power rangers excel force each week, read and review guys, I always love to hear what you have to say.

Thanks, Pie12345


	15. Hiding The Past

Hey guys sorry this chapter is out so late but i've been busy but this chapter here will be one of two hopefully this week I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Roland's House

Roland's Dream

You can see a baby boy about 1 month old being carried by his mother and beside her a 3 year old son, in the distance you see a car being blown up and the mother and 3 year old son crying, and a monster walked away from the car which was destroyed.

"AH!" Roland woke up screaming, "That's like the third time this week i've had this dream". Roland said.

Roland had got dressed and went downstairs to greet his mother and brother.

"Hey, mum, bro I keep on having this weird dream were there are 3 people a mother, a 3 year old son and a baby boy around 1 month old and then I see a car get blown up with a monster walking away, do you know anything about this?". Roland asked.

The two had gasped.

"Alright son, it's about time we tell you about your father". Rose said.

"Dad I know he did in a car crash...". Roland said and then he thought about it for a moment, "Wait so you mean that dad was actually killed". Roland said.

"Yes". Dan replied.

"You, two knew all this time and you didn't tell me, how could you". Roland said starting to cry.

"It was to protect you". Rose said.

"To protect me from what?". Roland said.

"He said he would kill us all starting with the youngest one, which was you". Dan said.

"What was the monster's name". Roland asked.

"Questo". Rose said.

Roland got up and walked out the house, his communicator then went off.

"Rangers, come to the command center now!". Tor said.

Roland teleported to the command center.

* * *

Command Center

They all teleported in.

"Hey man are you alright?". Tyler asked roland who looked upset.

"Hmm, oh yeah". Roland said.

"Alright rangers there is a new monster who has been attacking, his wears a black cape with a q and black metallic armor on the front and a capital q mask". Tor said.

"What's his name?". Faith asked.

"Questo". Tor said.

Roland suddenly looked up and was angry.

"What!". Roland said.

"Do you know him roland?". Jessie asked.

"Yes, I do he, he...". Roland said.

"He what roland?". Parker said.

"He killed my dad". Roland said starting to tear up.

"Oh, roland i'm so sorry". Sydney said as they all hugged him.

The alarm went off.

"Questo is in the park rangers, go now!". Tor said.

* * *

Harringdon Park

Questo was waiting for the rangers, as the rangers ran towards him.

"Stop, questo". Parker said.

"Ah, rangers look who's finally decided to turn up, oh and hello green ranger". Questo said laughing.

"Ready!". Parker said,with anger in his voice.

"Ready!". The other five said.

"Elements, Arise, Energize!". They all shouted.

"Let's destroy this monster guys". Parker said.

"Clash attack". Questo said.

"Ah!, alright roland you take on questo, we got the clash". Parker said.

"Right". Roland said running after questo.

"Are you sure that's a good idea". Jessie said.

"Let's hope so". Parker said worried for roland.

Parker and tyler ran at the clash and started to destroy them, with parker super speeding up to, some clash and striking them and then tyler running at the clash, with his forcefield destroying the rest of the clash.

Jessie, faith and sydney had ran at the clash and started to fight them, jessie flew in the air and kicked the ones that were flying, destroying them, faith had then used her magic to throw some clash up to jessie for her to destroy them and faith then turned invisible and punched the clash whilst running, destroying them, syndey then using her telekenisis had made some clash bump into each other and threw some up in the air and then down to the floor destroying them.

"Hey, questo your going down". Roland said.

"Just try me green". Questo said.

"Ok, Ah!". Roland said as he charged at questo.

"Elemental Weapon, Activate!". Roland said.

"Earth Spears!". Roland said.

Roland got his earth spears and started to hit questo all over only get a few strikes, and then the tables had turned, questo had brought his own sword and managed to slash roland at every chance he got and he slashed roland in the chest making him fall to the ground.

"Hahaha, poor green ranger, just as weak as your father". Questo said as roland got up.

"TAKE THAT BACK!". Roland shouted.

"No, because your father is weak and so are you". Questo said.

As soon as questo said that roland had froze and didn't know what to do.

"Time to finish this". Questo said.

Questo raised his sword and was about to hurt roland.

"NO!". Parker shouted as questo's sword struck the body of parker.

"PARKER!". Jessie shouted.

"Oh no, parker are you alright". Roland said.

Parker was unconscious at this point.

"Eh, wrong ranger but oh well, see you later rangers". Questo said.

"No, roland why didn't you move we all saw what happened". Tyler said.

"I don't know I just froze". Roland said sadly.

"You better hope, parker's okay otherwise you might not be". Sydney said to roland, as they all telported back to the command center with parker.

* * *

Well, guys I really hope you liked this chapter and give me any storylines you think would be good for a character arc and read and review as I always love to here what you have to say anyways I hope you have enjoyed the story so far.

Thanks, Pie12345


	16. Consequences

Hey guys it's me Pie12345, sorry I haven't uploaded in ages i've been really busy with football and was recovering from an injury, but i'm back and i'll try and have a new chapter up each week.

* * *

Command Center

"Put him in the healing chamber" tor said, the rangers had rushed parker back to the command center after he got hurt during the last battle.

"What happened out there, roland" tor said to the distraught teen, "I d-d-don't know I just froze he started to bring up my father and called me what he thought he was, weak". Roland said. "After what happened out there, he might be right". Sydney said, "Sydney! Stop it, parker will be okay there is no need to be rude". Faith said.

With that said roland had ran out.

* * *

Harringdon Shopping Center

Roland was sitting on a bench near some trees and a little girl came up to him.

"Why do you look so sad roland". The girl had said. "Oh hi Ella, well my friend got hurt and I learned some information about how my dad died".

"Oh well, is your friend going to be okay". Ella said to roland, "Hopefully" Roland said. "Well then don't let this stuff get in your head don't let it defeat you, because that is not what your dad, family or friends would want from you is it". Ella said. "No, no it's not thanks kid your pretty smart for someone your age". Roland said to ella, "I know right so could you tell my mum that please". Ella said, "Don't worry kiddo I will". Roland said smiling whilst running off to find questo.

* * *

Command Center

"Argh! This is taking to long, why hasn't he woken up yet, he's fine" sydney said, "Oh no i've been awake for ages now! I just wanted to hear what you were saying about roland, man come on guys leave the guy alone and forgive him it's alright it was just an accident". parker said, "An accident that could've got you killed". Jessie said.

"Well i'm alive aren't I". Parker said.

"Things could have been different we all care about you too much". Faith said.

"Yeah right". Parker replied rolling his eyes.

"Dude he let questo get into his head and that should never happen to any of us, yet he let it get into his head". Tyler said.

"Guys parker's right you were a little harsh on roland look what he's going through". Beta-5 said.

"Yeah but...". Sydney said.

"NO! There's no but's your all a team and all have to forgive each other even though one person has made a mistake it's how things work". Tor said.

"Does anyone even know where roland even is". Parker said.

* * *

Harringdon Woods

"I know your here questo come out, or are you too coward!". Roland shouted.

Questo stepped out behind the bushes and smiled.

"How did you know i'd be here green". Questo said grinning.

"Because this is were you ran off to after you killed my dad, and now your going to pay for that". Roland said.

"Bring it on green". Questo saidto roland.

"Elements, Arise, Energize!". Roland shouted as he morphed.

Roland immediately called fourth his earth spears and ran straight at questo, questo dodged the first strike and punched roland in the stomach and then the face quickly as roland had stumbled back a little bit.

"Still weak I see green". Questo said trying to get into roland's head again.

Roland thought about what ella had said to him earlier.

"That is not what your dad, family or friends would want from you is it". Ella said, the words kept on going through his head and he looked up at questo.

"You are no longer in my head questo". Roland said to the villain.

"Really, well I guess we'll see then won't we green". Questo said with a smirk on his face.

* * *

Command Center

"He's in harringdon woods fighting questo, rangers go know". Tor said.

"Tor how did you get camera's in the woods". Parker said.

"We have camera's everywere". Tor replied.

"Everywhere". Parker said raising his eyebrows.

"No of course not everywhere" Beta-5 said.

"Okay, so let's go guys". Parker said.

"Oh no, your not going anywhere, your staying right here you just healed after getting hit hard". Tor said.

"I'm alright t-man trust me, okay let's go guys, okay byeeeee". Parker said quickly before running out.

* * *

Harringdon Woods

Roland and questo kept on clashing and were both trying to get the better of the other, roland tried to take a quick swipe at questo's head and questo quickly dodged it and tried to slash roland in the chest but roland with his spears read the situation and both weapons clashed sending both of them back a little bit, a blast had then hit questo.

"Ahh! It burns". Questo said angrily.

"Wait, parker, guys your here". Roland said with his head down.

"Yeah, man of course were here were a team". Parker said smiling underneath his helmet at roland.

"I'm glad your okay parker". Roland said happy to see one of his best friends there.

"Me, too roland". Parker said.

"Oh, great more brats, clash get them". Questo said as she called forward some clash.

"Guys, split up, tyler, you and I will go to the right, whilst the girls go to the left". Parker said as the others nodded.

"What about me?". Roland said confused.

"You, you take on questo". Parker said to roland, whilst the others looked a bit shocked.

"Are you sure?". Roland replied.

"Yeah, i'm sure man you can do this". Parker said to roland.

"Okay, I won't let you guys down". Roland said to all of the rangers.

"Alright guys, let's go". Parker said as they all ran off in different directions.

Parker and tyler were back to back when two clash came at them.

"3, 2, 1, Now!. Parker said as he and tyler quickly moved out of the way as the two clash ran into each other and fell down.

"Let's get our weapons out and finish them off". Tyler said.

"No, we are going to use our hands so that we can improve our hand to hand combat". Parker said to tyler.

"Really". Tyler replied.

"Yep". Parker said.

"Fine". Tyler said to parker.

Parker ran towards a clash and punched it in the chest, and quickly dodged an attack from another when it tried to slash him with it's sword in the face, parker then using his fire powers created a massive fire and then sent the attack at the remaining clash destroying them all.

Tyler went towards a clash and punched it in the face, he then went towards another and dodged a punch from it and then he roundhoused kicked it in the face, tyler had then used his water powers to make a massive bubble and sent it at the remaining clash destroying them all.

"Come on girls, we got this". Jessie said.

"You heard what he said right, were only using our hands". Sydney said to the two girls.

"Oh, wow fine". Faith said.

Jessie ran towards one clash and punched it in the face, another one came behind her, but she heard a noise and she backfliped over the clash and kicked it in the back, jessie then using her electric powers created a massive storm, were lightning came out of it and struck all the remaining clash destroying them.

Faith then went towards a clash and knocked the clash of it's feet by kicking it's feet and then she had ran at another and jumped up and kicked it in the chest, faith then using her air powers, created a massive windstorm and sent it at the clash which picked them all up and then she got rid of the storm and all the clash fell down and got destroyed.

Syndey went towards a clash and punched it in the chest knocking it over she then ran at another one and kicked it in the chest with two feet, sydney then using her telepathic powers, picked up all of the remaining clash and sent all them of them over into a tree destroying them all.

Roland went straight towards questo and kicked him.

"I'm going to avenge my father's death and you won't stop me questo". Roland said with determination.

"Oh, really why's that". Questo said smirking.

"Because i'm a lot stronger than you think and i'm a lot stronger than you". Roland said before he got his spears and ran at questo and kept swiping at him.

"This is for you dad!". Roland said screaming as he ran at questo and struck him twice in the chest making questo fall to the ground.

"Oh, well this looks like the end for me". Questo said before he exploded.

"I-I-I did it, I defeated him". Roland said before falling over with disbelief.

The other rangers ran towards him, "See I knew you could do it, roland". Parker said as he and tyler helped him up.

"Thanks, parker". Roland said smiling at him.

* * *

Ion Crusade

"Lapis-A, Bronze-A, fire up the ray now!". Gold said to the two.

"Okay, boss". Bronze-A said, as he sent the ray towards questo.

"It is done, boss!". Lapis-A said to gold.

* * *

Harringdon Woods

A purple ray had hit questo and he grew 50ft.

"Ah man I knew this would happen". Roland said to the others.

"HAHA, rangers i'm back!". Questo said laughing evilly.

"Elemental, Zords, Activate". The six rangers had said.

"Ellemental, Zords, Combine". The five core rangers had said.

"Rogue, Zords, Combine". Sydney said.

"Elemental Megazord Ready!". The five core rangers shouted.

"Rouge Megazord Ready!". Sydney shouted.

The rangers megazords were standing next to each other, whilst questo was across from them both.

"HAHA, this should be fun your all weak". Questo said.

"You know what the thing is were really not". Roland replied.

Questo used his sword and slashed both megazords making them both fall over, the two megazords got up and both jumped in the air and punched questo knocking him back.

"Is that all you got rangers". Questo said bitterly.

"Let's finish this guys". Parker said.

"Elemental, Sabre, Activate!". The five core rangers said.

"Elemental Sabre, Ready!". The five said as the megazord was now equipped with it's sword.

"Bat's Bite!". Sydney shouted as her bat megazord flew up into the sky and it's teeth went purple and sent out a blast.

"Elemental Strike". The five core rangers shouted, as the megazord flew up into the sky and flew downwards with the sword then being engulfed with fire and combined with the purple blast, and the elemental megazord went sword first through questo, making questo fall downwards.

"Ahh, you may have one green, but this will not be the last you see of questo". Questo said as he exploded and was finally destroyed.

"Yeah!, Elemental Core, We've sent him to the sun, good work!". Parker said as they all celebrated.

The rangers all jumped out of the megazords and met on the ground, they all demorphed.

"See guys, now tha-that was go-good". Parker said as he fainted.

"Yeah, let's get him back to the base guys". Tyler said as they all teleported off.

In the background two figures came out reealing dan and xavier.

"See xavier I told you something was off with faith, but now we know". Dan said annoyed.

"Yeah, wow she's a power ranger". Xavier said impressed with what he saw.

"Yeah, but that means she spends loads of time with parker". Dan said angrily.

The two had then walked off.

* * *

Command Center

Parker was healed and was sitting in his red chair.

"Well guys I think you have some apologizing to do". Parker said to a the rangers apart from roland.

"I'm sorry roland for doubting you, it's just that you hurt parker and it hurt all of us". Jessie said.

"I'm really sorry for snapping at you earlier roland, I didn't mean what I said". Sydney said to roland.

"I'm sorry to pal". Tyler said.

"I'm sorry as well roland". Faith said.

"I forgive you all". Roland said. "I'm sorry for putting you in that position parker and for making you all upset". Roland then said.

"We all forgive you roland, and now that this is over guys we can all go home and rest right t-man". Parker said.

"Yes, guys parker is right you all deserve it". Tor said.

"Hey, wait a minute why isn't parker apologizing". Tyler said.

"I ain't apologizing for nothing, I didn't do anything wrong". Parker said as they all walked out.

Parker walked back in and ran towards tor.

"I don't know what your hiding from us t-man, but I will find out and your lucky the others don't know". Parker said before he ran out.

"You have to tell them tor". Beta-5 said.

"I will beta-5, but i'm still not ready yet". Tor replied.

* * *

Parker and Jacob's room

Parker was about to go to sleep when he got a phone call.

"Hello, oh hey, wait, wait, wait, what, he's been kidnapped and you don't know where he is, i'll be down there soon to help out". Parker said before getting ready to go out.

"Well this should be interesting". Parker said before he left.

* * *

Sorry guys, that this has taken so long i've just been really busy, but i'll try and upload more often now, read and review guys, as I always love to hear what you all have to say.

Thanks, Pie12345


End file.
